


Simplicity

by xorchidx



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon Compliant, Dubious Morality, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Originally Posted on PDS, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorchidx/pseuds/xorchidx
Summary: Richard is straight, right? Well, our favorite golden haired vampire is about to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since Pommedesang has ceased to exist without any warning (in case anyone knows the reason, please let me know!) I just wanted to upload this again (with some slight edits), in case anyone really liked it and was/is searching for it, or in case new readers are looking for something to read about these two. I know I am missing some of my favourites from PDS so I'm hoping some other writers will upload their old fanfics as well.
> 
> Please note I haven't read an Anita Blake book in years so I can't quite remember when the jumping off point would be.

Richard came awake with a harsh sound, his body sweating, his muscles gleaming. The panting sounds of his breaths were loud in the stillness of the night, making his empty house and bedroom seem even quieter. He was alone. For once.

 

He looked around himself and his cursed wolf let him see the insides of his bedroom even though it was near pitch black with the thick curtains pulled closed. There was nothing amiss; his bedroom was exactly the same as it had been when he went to sleep.

 

With a tired sigh Richard laid back down on his back, the sheets pooling around his naked hips, his cock straining against them. God, he was aroused! His skin was flushed and hot and his cock was aching badly, so his hand wandered down over his abs to grasp the straining bastard.

 

Richard knew the signs, knew that this was somehow probably Anita’s and Jean-Claude’s fault once again. Anita probably hadn’t fed properly, being stubborn as a mule, so he got a backlash of her stupid _ardeur_ _again_.

 

He just wanted to sleep!

 

His hand was gliding up and down his hard cock, that part of himself even hotter than the rest of his body. Further, it would be the full moon soon, so his body temperature was naturally elevated and his lusts amplified. Everything was hot, nearly boiling and he needed to fuck.

 

He considered calling one of the lupas-in-waiting but reconsidered soon enough. He was too impatient at the moment and honestly he couldn’t wait, so his hand would have to suffice for now.

 

Pictures of naked, wet flesh coursed through his mind. Dark, hot, sensual delights. Flesh rubbing against flesh. God his cock was going to explode in a second.

 

And when his lust was at its peak, the image of golden hair and a flash of fang entered his vision and he came hard, just to get up and snarl viciously the next moment. Jesus! With a dangerous movement he catapulted the lamp on his night-stand onto the opposite wall, but the sound of breaking glass and plastic denting the wall couldn’t appease his anger.

 

He was furious. That _stupid_ fag.

 

**~*~**

 

The day went from bad to worse. Richard hadn’t been able to fall asleep again and therefore when he had to get up in the morning he was fucking grumpy. And his pupils got the worst of it.

 

Richard stayed in a foul mood the whole day, especially since he had to go to the Circus of the Damned after dark because Jean-Claude needed to speak to him about an issue. That prospect and his weird dream and the resulting outcome made him furious, and at the same time, hesitant. He wasn’t one to be too comfortable to begin with in his skin, since it had been inhabited by the wolf, but this new level of awkwardness and not knowing what was going on was certainly new. And imagining Asher while he was jerking off certainly had the effect of making him off-balance. At first he had tried to explain it away but in the end there was only one golden haired vampire that he knew of, who could also make him angrier than anybody else.

 

Asher had long ago made it his goal in life to drive him up the wall, it seemed, teasing and needling him at every turn. Richard was sick of it. He wasn't gay so Asher would never get whatever the hell he wanted anyways. He wasn't insecure in his sexuality, far from it, despite what everyone else seemed to think. It was just that he liked women. A lot.

 

It was only those two stupid vampires who even registered on his radar. Jean-Claude for obvious reasons. He had been in a fucking bed with that vampire, having sex with the same woman, for Christ's sake. But it wasn't too difficult to only think of Jean-Claude as the vampire who was his 'master' (yeah right!) and not as anything else. Asher, well that bastard, there was something that made Richard wary. Fuck.

 

**~*~**

 

Richard left Jean-Claude’s living room, sighing in frustration. After the usual games and innuendos Jean-Claude came to the point and asked to approach some more wolves as blood donors for the new members of his kiss that had joined them from the Church of Eternal Life. Richard gave his okay to ask some more pack members, surprising even himself with his quick acquiescence. He guessed he was too tired to make a fuss. He just wanted to go home and go to bed, sleeping the sleep of the dead. No pun intended.

 

But as soon as he stepped out of Jean-Claude’s living room and had closed the door behind himself he ran into someone.

 

“Fuck it – look where you’re going!” Richard snarled at whoever was unfortunate enough to come in the way between him and his bed.

 

“Ah, _mon ami_ , and what a pleasure it is to see you, also,” Asher purred seductively.

 

Richard jerked in reaction and sneered at the golden-haired vampire who was standing too close.

 

“I’m leaving,” Richard just sneered at him, trying to walk past him but Asher skillfully stepped into his path.

 

Richard pulled back to push the vampire away from himself but with a fast movement Asher leaned into him so that his lips nearly touched Richard’s ear.

 

“You only have to ask … and I will let you _flee_ ,” Asher whispered, slithering away from Richard’s body and entering the living room, leaving Richard to stand still in the hallway, breathing harshly in anger. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

**~*~**

 

Asher entered Jean-Claude’s room, waiting to chuckle until after the door was closed. He had at least that much discipline.

 

“And what has you so amused, _mon ami_?” Jean-Claude’s satiny voice sounded from the couch.

 

Asher just continued to chuckle and went to Jean-Claude, sinking onto the couch gracefully next to his long-time friend and sometimes lover.

 

Being alone together now, Asher switched to their mother tongue.

 

“Ah, Jean-Claude, it is just too much fun to tease the Ulfric,” he answered in French, clearly still amused.

 

Jean-Claude just sighed, “Ah.”

 

“What?” Asher asked.

 

“Asher, what are you doing?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“With Richard.”

 

“Ah. You see, it has become one of my favorite pastimes to get a rise out of him, Jean-Claude.”

 

“To what purpose are you doing this?”

 

“Hm? I don’t quite know yet.”

 

“Do you want to have the Ulfric in your bed? Because if so, you may as well be running against a wall.” Jean-Claude’s words sounded strange so Asher looked over to him and saw Jean-Claude looking at him intensely.

“Are you… jealous?” Asher asked huskily, leaning into Jean-Claude so that their lips nearly touched.

 

Jean-Claude closed the gap until their lips feathered against each other.

 

“No,” he whispered into Asher’s lips, “but I am concerned. And not only for the Ulfric,” were his mysterious words.

 

“Ah, Jean-Claude, do not worry. It is just a game.”

 

And with that both men settled down to await the arrival of Anita.

 

**~*~**

 

Groaning, Richard spilled his seed into the condom inside the woman beneath him, glorying in the moment that had his lust abate, if only for a short moment.

 

He let his body glide onto the bed next to her and concentrated on regulating his harsh breathing. It was very comforting to not have to worry about the woman’s health since she was a wolf too but he looked over nonetheless, to find a big tired smile on her face.

 

“Ah, that was fantastic.” And with that, Richard was suddenly angry again. He didn’t know why but it was there.

 

The woman glanced over at him curiously and swiftly recognized the situation. She had been a member of his pack for a while and knew the mercurial moods of her Ulfric by now, so she left the bed in a flurry and nodded her head down in submission, which only seemed to inflame him even more.

 

With an angry movement, Richard’s hands moved to cover his face in frustration. The woman used the time to vanish because the next time he opened his eyes, she was gone.

 

Richard sighed and looked around the room, smelling the sex in the air.

 

He got up and went over to the windows to open one and let some fresh air into the room, diluting the smell of sex, and swiftly went back to bed.

 

He had felt Anita and Jean-Claude feeding their _ardeur_ on Asher when he stood in the Lunatic Café and had swiftly chosen a she-wolf to take back to his house and bed to work off the lust.

 

Fucking vampire. And he didn't know which one he meant.

 

**~*~**

 

The next time he was at the Circus he met Anita and it astounded him anew how much love and hate he had for the woman. He had never thought it was possible to feel hate and love in equal terms but it was what he felt all the same. He thought that might be the definition of toxic.

 

As always they tried to stay polite for a bit.

 

“How is work?” Richard asked. “Good,” she answered. “How is the family?” Anita asked. “Good,” he answered.

 

And then they were kissing. They really didn’t have anything to say to each other anymore. Their beliefs were so completely different that there was just no sense in talking once again about them. Therefore they did the seemingly only thing they were good at together, having fucking great sex.

 

It was always instant lust once he touched her. Her beautiful pale skin was a magnet for him. Even blemished with scars as it was, it was radiant and addictive.

 

He ripped open her blouse, careful with the shoulder holster or she would bitch about it again. When he felt his naked chest press up against hers, it was a feeling he had thoroughly missed. He picked her up easily, palming her ass, while her legs naturally wrapped around his middle and had her on Jean-Claude’s bed in seconds. It was a heady feeling, fucking her in the vampire’s bed.

 

He didn’t hold back, didn’t want to and raised his power so it crackled along her skin, pulling a rise out of her, which was always quite dangerous with all the metaphysical crap she had inside her but he only called to the wolf in her, letting their energies mingle and consume each other.

 

Therefore, when he surged into her, she was wet enough to take him to the hilt with a scream with minimal foreplay, just like she liked it from him. Then he fucked her. And that’s all he did. Fuck her. There were no pretty words that could describe what he was doing with her. It was a fuck, pure and simple.

 

When the orgasm crashed over the both of them, he felt her _ardeur_ leech off of him and he shuddered with a second, empty orgasm.

 

When he caught a scent and was able to raise his head from the pillow of Anita’s breast it was to find Asher leaning against the bed-room wall, watching them.

 

He instantly grew angry, growling at the vampire to fuck off. Anita saw Asher then and graced him with a fucking _smile_. The nerve.

 

“Jean-Claude sent me to look in on you, since I was here and he is still at Danse Macabre. He felt a dangerous rise in both your energies and was afraid you would try to kill each other. Again.”

 

“And then you just decided to stay here and watch?” Richard growled since Anita was making pathetic cow eyes at the golden-haired vampire.

 

“Oh, yes, it is truly _magnifique_ to watch you two fuck, you see. All the angry passion you two have, truly makes for amazing sex, _n’est-ce pas_?”

 

Anita was losing her glow at Asher’s words but he had had enough. He got out of the orgy sized bed, grabbed his jeans angrily and put them on swiftly, forgetting about his underwear, for which he simply didn’t have the patience, followed by his T-shirt that he put on casually if angrily.

 

He knew the fucking vamp was watching his every move and just the thought had him flushed, which in turn nearly made him go ballistic.

 

With a dangerous growl he headed for the door. He was intercepted by Asher, who apparently had a death wish, standing in his way.

 

“Move, you pathetic corpse,” he growled directly in his face.

 

“You seem to have no manners at all or you would feel that the _ardeur_ of _ma chèrie_ is rising again, since you wouldn’t let her feed wholly,” Asher said with a tight smile, showing some fang for effect.

 

Richard looked back over his shoulder and indeed, Anita was breathing a bit harsher again and her eyes were starting to glaze over.

 

“Well, then it’s good that you’re here, isn’t it?” He made a move to open the door but Asher didn’t budge.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, _mon ami_ , you seem to forget that I am not allowed to be with _ma chèrie_ without another person present after recent events,” Asher said with a bitter smile.

 

“What's it to me?” Richard asks angrily. God, he was so angry again.

 

“Richard...” Anita began.

 

With a sudden start, clarity returned to his anger-fuddled mind.

 

“Fuck no! I'm not going to babysit the two of you while you have sex! Call in one of the guards that are swarming the place.” He was proud of himself for being so logical.

 

“Damn it, Richard! I just don't want any more strangers watching me have sex and it's all men that are pretty new and haven't seen me naked and I'd like to keep it that way.”

 

Richard chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah, because that's a resolution you can keep. Good luck with that.” He turned for the door before he started getting really mean.

However, the blood sucker was in his way. Again.

 

“Unfortunately, _loup_ , I cannot let you leave since as _ma chérie_ said, there are only men here tonight that she is not comfortable sharing her body with, excluding the two of us, of course.”

 

Richard looked over to Anita and knew she wouldn't be able to keep onto her _ardeur_ for much longer. It was weird to think that he had something of an _ardeur_ too, but by God he couldn't remember ever being … 'hungry'. He enjoyed sex. Maybe more than the average Joe, but 'feeding' his kind of _ardeur_ had never been imperative. Which is why no one had figured out he had it in the first place for so long.

 

“Since you will not allow Anita to feed wholly from you, it is the least you could do, do you not think so?” Asher asked. His eyes... his eyes were hot.

 

And with that look, Richard's anger boiled over and he lashed out physically against the vampire. Before he knew he had moved, he had Asher’s throat in between his claws against the wall. His body tightly leaning into that of Asher. His claws had pricked Asher's skin, so little rivulets of the vampire's blood were running over his transformed claws.

 

Asher was staying calm, his eyes open and staring at the Ulfric.

 

Anita hadn't been idle, however. She had come from the bed, naked, her Glock in her hand and soon against his temple. The safety off. This was getting old.

 

“Let Asher go, Richard. Slowly.” Anita enunciated every word carefully.

 

Richard just snarled again and pressed his claws in tighter, making Asher's blood flow faster. He wouldn't submit to the tiny package of a woman again. If she shot him, he was sure to take Asher with him. He wasn't thinking that she really couldn't shoot him or she'd die too because of the marks, he just knew that he wanted to take Asher's undead life. Badly. Wanted to feel all that blood flowing when he ripped off the vampire's head.

 

Could practically feel how hard he had to slice to manage it.

 

Asher was still calm, despite his throat bleeding profusely. He could see his death in the Ulfric's wolf eyes and for a moment there he played with the thought of just ending it, his miserable existence. Agitate the Ulfric and his pain would end, finally. What was he living for anyways? Jean-Claude and Anita were a life-line but they would survive his death. They had each other. He wouldn't be missed for long and if that thought didn't make someone cry out for death, he didn't know what would.

 

But then he felt something different, something that made him pause, made him hesitate. The Ulfric's body was leaning heavily into his, so heavily, nothing separated them. And he could smell Richard. Could smell arousal. Of course he smelled Richard and Anita, it was all over the room but he distinctly smelled Richard's arousal. Fresh arousal. He knew Richard, through Jean-Claude's marks, had a _faible_ for blood, more so than other lycanthropes, so it shouldn't surprise him, since his lifeblood was running out of his body, quickly. But Richard's arousal was not only for the blood… he could smell it... and soon he was also able to ...feel it. He tried hard, not to let anything at all show on his face. He’d had centuries to perfect the look, so he knew he was accomplishing it but it was a difficult thing. The Ulfric was aroused, his big cock rising to the occasion and pressing heavily into Asher’s body.

 

Asher was interrupted from his thoughts when Anita spoke again.

 

“Richard, release Asher, now! Or I swear to God I'll shoot you.” Asher could taste the truth in her words and suddenly felt light-headed that Anita would harm or even kill Richard over _him_. Her Richard.

 

Richard must have heard the absolute seriousness in her words too, for there was some intelligence returning to his eyes. Asher didn't know if that was such a good thing, though, since he knew that the moment Richard felt himself hard, pressed against him, he would be quite angry again. Definitely unpredictable. He had to diffuse the tension, which was unusual since he was usually the one to generate it. He had to be quick and couldn't let Richard think. Anita was not helping by threatening him once again. He could feel the loss of blood starting to impact his consciousness. Everything was becoming slower...

 

Richard's snarl abated and his claws drew back, somewhat, so they were not crushing his windpipe anymore. Asher probably wouldn't be able to talk for a bit. At least he didn't have to breathe.

 

Then, Asher had to react quickly. If Richard found himself hard against him, it would be bad. So before he could really think about his hasty plan, he acted. One hand was on Richard's claws ripping them away from his throat and simultaneously his other hand embedded in Richard's silky locks, ripping his head back, his throat laid free and Asher surged forward, his fangs latching onto Richard's throat hungrily. He _had_ lost a lot of blood.

 

At first Richard didn't react at all, Asher had acted so quickly and before he could even think of doing anything. Asher threw every molecule of his powers into Richard's body and mind and before he had even had one pull of Richard's blood, the wolf was coming.

 

Richard lost his footing when he instinctively tried to retreat but Asher would not let him go and followed him down to the floor, straddling the Ulfric's body, his fangs still embedded in Richard's flesh, his quickly inflating cock pressing into Richard’s jerking cock beneath him, while orgasms rolled over the wolf king.

Distantly, he could feel Anita feed off of Richard, and his own lust, probably getting quite a meal.

 

As was he. The Ulfric's powerful blood coursed through his body, closing and healing his throat quickly.

 

He pulled more and more blood from the Ulfric, rolling him completely, under so many layers of lust and arousal, Richard probably couldn't even remember his own name.

 

Asher felt a cool hand descend on his cheek, no threat, just calming waves of power and he knew instantly it was Jean-Claude. Slowly he ripped his fangs from Richard's neck, sucking just one more mouthful before leaning backwards into Jean-Claude's arms.

 

“Asher, what have you done?” he heard whispered into his ear. He felt sluggish and completely sated and let his head fall back against Jean-Claude's shoulder, while still straddling the wolf and licked his lips appreciatively. Gods, the Ulfric was delicious, however could Jean-Claude not demand to feed from him regularly?

 

Slowly his eyes opened, as if drunk, and he contemplated that he probably was drunk on Richard's potent blood, and saw Richard writhing and gasping on the floor, his claw was a hand again and Anita was pushing a bandage against his neck, putting pressure on the bite.

 

Asher shook his head as if to clear it and looked up to Jean-Claude.

 

_“T'es tôt.”_ (You're early.) He whispered to him with a deliciously satisfied smile, his voice husky from lust and his nearly crushed throat.

 

Jean-Claude just looked at him, no expression on his face, and then shook his head, continuing in English, “What were you thinking, Asher?”

 

“Hmm, I think having my throat nearly ripped out impeded my clear thinking. _Franchement_ , _je n'ai voulu pas mourir_. (Frankly, I didn't want to die.)” And thinking now, he decided he definitely didn't want to die. That reaction of Richard's definitely sought exploring. Of course he would keep that particular part of the happenings to himself.

 

That seemed to get a reaction out of Jean-Claude.

 

“What happened?”

 

Before he could answer, Anita spoke up. “Richard happened. It wasn't Asher's fault. Richard just …” Anita looked down on the still writhing Ulfric, “Richard just got so angry and I guess Asher was the nearest object of anger.” So either Anita hadn't seen him giving Richard those lust-filled eyes or she was covering his ass.

 

She looked innocent enough, so he thought it was actually the first option. Good for him, he'd get away with no lengthy lecture from Jean-Claude.

 

“It was the least he could do, feeding me for all that blood that I lost because of him,” Asher said haughtily and pulled Jean-Claude's attention to Asher's button-down shirt that was saturated in his own blood.

 

“You rolled him completely,” Jean-Claude remarked.

 

“Yes, because he wouldn’t simply go from trying to kill me to letting me drink his blood to replenish what I lost. We are talking about the Ulfric here,” Asher remarked dryly.

 

Anita looked over at them. “It's a criminal offence to drink from an unwilling source.”

 

“Yes, because killing isn't, _ma chérie_?” He replied, ever the devil's advocate.

 

Anita looked at him seriously, but then looked away, knowing full well that Richard really could have and would have killed him.

 

They looked over to Richard, whose breathing was still labored, groans and moans still came forth but it seemed as if he was coming around.

 

Heat, pleasure, lust. Those were about the only things running through Richard's mind at the moment. He had been so angry, he remembered that. His wolf had come forth, it always did use every opportunity to just say, 'Hey I'm still here and I won't leave you ever again'. And then pleasure had crashed over him so intense it was painful. It seemed as if it was the first emotion other than anger that he had felt in a long, long while. Such an intense... pure feeling, not tainted by anything. There had been no rage, no anger, no guilt, no sadness, just unadulterated, pure lust. It was truly magnificent. The simplicity of the feeling.

 

Slowly, very slowly that pure feeling that had swamped him receded, though. He nearly cried when the first coherent thoughts entered his mind again.

 

Richard Zeeman.

 

That was his name. He was a teacher as well as the Ulfric of a wolf pack. Thoughts slammed into him. Feelings bombarded him. Haunted him.

 

His breathing was labored and his body felt hot, swollen as if his skin wanted to split, but not with his wolf, his wolf was lying low, purring. Wolves didn't purr but apparently his wolf didn't know that. It was the only word Richard could come up with for the strange humming sound his wolf emitted, though.

 

He felt hands, soft cool hands gliding over his forehead and it was a blessed relief.

 

“Richard?” A gentle voice asked in the darkness.

 

He tried seeing the person that the voice had come from, he knew the person he was sure but he couldn't see, he only saw darkness. Until he noticed that his eyes were still closed.

 

Richard opened them, feeling like his head was splitting open because of it and saw brown orbs, reflecting gentle worry.

 

He knew her. Anita. Yes that was her name. Anita. With a slam, more coherence was knocked back into him and he sat up so quickly he saw stars and felt so light-headed he nearly fell unconscious again. Before that happened, something was placed at his lip and he drank some fresh juice that tasted like ambrosia to him. Soon enough he smelled the seductive aroma of meat and a burger was placed into his hands. He wolfed it down in seconds. Another, and then yet another all vanished in seconds.

 

“Richard, you alright?” Anita asked coming into sharper focus.

 

He tried speaking but he needed a minute to make his vocal chords work.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” He looked around the room and saw that they were in Jean-Claude's bedroom under the Circus of the Damned. He looked around the room and saw that Jason had joined them. He was probably the one who had brought the food. He stiffened when he saw the two vampires near the door, watching him and Anita.

 

When his eyes landed on Asher, he stiffened even more. All of him stiffened. And rage so sharp entered his mind that it knocked the breath out of his lungs for a moment.

 

“What the _fuck_ did you do?”

 

He knew that the reason he was feeling like a babe was somehow to do with Asher.

An evil smile entered Asher's features.

 

“Just that, _mon amant_.” (my lover)

 

“What the hell's that supposed to mean?”

 

“I believe the American slang would be that I 'mind-fucked' you.”

 

His anger burned hot and delicious just waiting to spring forth, strangely enough his wolf was not moving from its prone position at all. That alone gave him pause.

 

He tried to stand up, but he was probably too quick in doing it and he nearly fucking fainted. Anita stabilized him, which was not easy with a man his body mass but she managed with her just more than human strength.

 

Richard looked down at himself and felt the wet spot on his dark jeans, simultaneously he grabbed for his neck and felt the tender spot where...

 

It all made sense now. Asher had drank from him, rolled him and Asher being the weird bloodsucker that he was had made him orgasm, hence the wet spot.

 

He thought his anger would boil over now, should by all accounts but strangely he didn't lose it again. He was just so unbelievably tired. He didn't want to fight. Didn't want to shout, scream and beat the ever living shit out of Asher – which was very high on his agenda once he had slept for a good 24 hours – so he surprised them all by walking calmly, without uttering a single word, without a single look at anyone to the door. Before he left the room, though, he looked back and threw Asher a look that spelled definite death for the vampire once he was rested and found his equilibrium again. When he walked away from the room he could hear Anita through the closed door,

 

“What happened just now?”

 

**~*~**

 

When Asher made ready for his sleep that morning, he was in his room, on his bed, alone for once. Jean-Claude would stay awake a bit longer today with the help of Anita and they would talk through the happenings of tonight. He was on probation for now, until they figured out exactly what had happened and what had to be done to make amends to the Ulfric.

 

Asher closed his eyes and moaned. He could still taste the powerful blood in his mouth, could still feel that powerful body pressed intimately against his. Could feel the silkiness of the wolf's hair against his finger-tips. Damn it, when it came down to it the Ulfric was a beautiful son of a bitch.

 

Richard was intriguing just for his vehement phobia of all things homoerotic. But today, when Richard had pressed into his body, Asher's blood running, Richard had been deliciously hard, and somehow Asher just knew it wasn't because of the blood. Richard had reacted to _him_. And although Richard had not been thinking clearly, all his animal instincts had been on the surface and Richard had wanted him!

 

Well, what do you know? This was bound to become very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I saw on the anitawiki (which I have used to double-check a few things as I am woefully unaware of a few details - to be quite honest, I even forgot that the wolf alpha is called an Ulfric) that Richard is now teaching college, not middle school anymore. So I have adapted it, which will lead to quite big changes in a future chapter, but I think it will actually work better! Yay for edits.

Richard kept away from the Circus for a good month. If he could, he would have stayed away forever, but being the Ulfric didn’t make that very feasible.

 

So the following Friday he was back at the Circus. Fortunately, Asher wasn’t within sight or smelling distance – yes, he did scent the air to make sure it was clear.

 

Talking to Jean-Claude about an upcoming ball for the supernatural community, which he was hosting for the bigwigs of St. Louis and included politicians as well as other celebrities and notables, where they could rub shoulders with the supernatural community, was certainly not fun but it kept his mind off of a certain golden-haired vampire. 

 

“This means you are amenable to provide some wolves for security detail, Richard?” Jean-Claude asked.

 

“Yes, I talked to the usuals and there are 16 wolves that will volunteer,” Richard answered. Although Jean-Claude would pay them well for their service, it was still a night working when most of their friends would be enjoying themselves. To be honest, he could easily do without the whole thing, especially since he thought it was too high-risk with him not being out of the supernatural closet but he had agreed weeks ago and he couldn’t just go back on his word. Damn it.

 

Also from what he had heard, prices for the tickets were astronomically high for non-supernatural beings, who got theirs for free. It was just another reason why a college professor should not attend the ball. At least, there had been some radio stations and newspapers who had given out some tickets for free, so a college professor wouldn’t really garner much attention.

 

“As promised, I did invite the dean of your school, who seemed delighted at the invitation and as you predicted, asked you to accompany her. So you will not attract any attention with your presence for those who do not know who you are,” Jean-Claude continued.

 

He’d have preferred to skip the ball entirely.

 

“Did you get your clothing?”

 

Jean-Claude had had a tux sent to him that Richard was sure had cost more than his annual salary.

 

“Yes, I did, and it fits fine,” He kept his answer short.

 

“ _Bon_. Then that is all that was left for tomorrow night….However, as for the other matter…,” Jean-Claude started but Richard tensed up immediately. He knew what was coming.

 

“There is still the question of what kind of amends you want from Asher. Of course I cannot allow you to take his life since he was acting in self-defence. However, you may voice some punishments that you would deem appropriate,” Jean-Claude said in a serious voice.

 

Richard took in a big breath and let it out slowly. Punishment. Revenge. It didn't sound too bad, but...

 

“No, it's alright, let's just not talk about the incident ever again, okay?”

 

He just wanted to forget the whole episode happened. He'd had nightly and sometimes even daily flashbacks until the last full moon had somehow made it stop. Flashbacks of sex, lust and Asher… and he'd die happy if he never saw the bastard again.

 

In the flashbacks he had been in bed with Asher so many times, there had come a point when he had thought that it was reality. He'd orgasmed so many times from them, he had to call in sick at work so there would be no embarrassing incidents for a while. After the first 'episode' had hit him, he had been so angry he had actually already been outside his door ready to go to the circus to kill Asher. He didn't know what stopped him, had no idea, but he had refrained from doing anything and had just let the flashbacks continue.

 

Then another one had hit him right when he had gone to bed that night. As soon as his head had hit the pillow and he was sure he was going to sleep for a good 10 hours, the first spasm had come over him accompanied by graphic images.

 

The scene had been so life-like, for a second he had wondered if he was actually in a lavishly furnished bedroom that looked straight out of 18th Century Kings’R’Us. The cool sheets against his back made his flesh break out in goose bumps…

 

The softness surrounding him in a decadent cocoon made him breathless. He was expecting his lover to come soon. When he heard a door opening, his breath caught because he knew what was coming. He closed his eyes in tension-filled anticipation. When the hand of his lover landed softly on his naked chest, the sharp tension broke and he ripped open his eyes to see the glorious figure of his lover kneeling naked above him, the long golden hair looking like molten gold in the candle light.

 

“Have you been waiting long, my prince?” Asher whispered against the lean tightness of his chest, followed by a lick of tongue.

 

“No, no, and I would wait forever more to have you here again,” he answered in a husky voice.

 

Asher’s tongue was slowly licking a path over his chest, up along his clavicle into his neck where the beautiful creature waited for a moment to worry at the flesh that had him aroused as nothing else, since he knew what forbidden delight would soon occur.

 

When Asher stopped over his lips in a masterful kiss, he opened swiftly to deepen the kiss and let their tongues tangle. One of Asher’s hands wandered down across his nakedness, over his torso, soon to encounter the proof of his arousal.

 

“Oh, I daresay, you missed me, your grace,” Asher whispered into the heated kiss.

 

“As always. Oh, I cannot wait, please do not tease me upon this night, for I will not survive it,” He groaned aloud when Asher’s skilled hands started a slow pumping motion across his strained flesh.

 

“Ah, but will you not indulge me, my lover?” Asher asked in a husky voice, lowering himself to follow the path of his hand with little nips and kisses to where he ached most. He was afraid he would spill himself any second now and when Asher continued his hot, wet path along the lines of his body to hold up one leg in a firm grip to spread his legs, a shudder wrecked him.

 

Asher kissed his knee with ardor before starting to travel up the inside of his thigh where he stopped at a spot so near his hardness it made him mewl.

 

He knew a second before Asher showed his sharp teeth that he would now feed from him and when he opened his eyes to see Asher’s fangs embed into his thigh, the last lucid thought before pleasure so endless and all engulfing crashed over him, was that Asher’s eyes looked infinitely sad…

 

Richard had come to, while coming hard across his stomach, all the while cursing the blood-sucking fiend that he would kill with pleasure.

 

Even though Richard knew the conversations in most of his flashbacks had not been in English, he had understood every single whispered word. During the flashbacks there was just such a strong sense of reality that he thought he was _there_ to begin with. Always ripped out of the … memory… with a climax. There had been the odd flashback to his own orgasms but more often than not it was from Asher’s past.

 

When the full moon had come a few days later, when the wolf had taken over his body, he had wondered if there'd be more flashbacks once he tasted the warm blood of the deer they had been hunting but somehow no new ones came after his change into his wolf form. Thank god. Because the ones he had experienced had been mighty vivid enough.

 

He hadn't seen Asher since the night that his nightmare had started, though, thank god. He didn't know what he would do the next time he saw the vampire.

 

“Are you sure, Richard?” Jean-Claude brought him back to the present. “It is within your rights.”

 

Richard sighed, “Just give it a rest and forget this whole thing even happened, Jean-Claude. If it was possible I'd say that I never want to see Asher again but that's just wishful thinking.” Then he got up with an, “I’ll see you tomorrow at the ball.”

 

He walked away, leaving a perplexed Jean-Claude behind.

 

**~*~**

 

Tomorrow came soon enough. Saturdays usually were one of Richard's favorite days. He'd have a bit of a lie in and depending on the weather he'd go on a hike or relax with a nice movie or book in the afternoon. Maybe there'd be some grading if he had to, but he tried to do all that during the week if he could help it.

 

This week would be different. It was the night of the ball and he had to persuade himself the whole day that he would go, which wasn't easy since he _really_ didn't want to.

 

But he went anyways. He couldn't fathom the bitching he'd have to endure if he stayed at home with no good explanation. Being a werewolf, a sudden bout of flu or allergies really didn’t cut it.

 

Once he arrived at the venue for Jean-Claude’s ball, even he had to admit that Jean-Claude had outdone himself with the publicity. It looked straight out of a high-society magazine, relaxed and fancy at the same time. Wall hangings and decorations in blood red and black were all around the big ceilinged Peabody Opera House that Jean-Claude had rented for the event, giving it a dark and classic feel, with cushions and leather couches laid out around the room in precise coordination.

 

He saw clusters of people he knew, some of his wolves and some other were groups from the city. He inclined his head to them to acknowledge them without getting too involved.

 

As soon as his eyes had found Jean-Claude surrounded by his stylish entourage of strikingly dressed weres and vampires, he wanted to be as far away as possible.

 

Anita was looking hot, he had to admit, even surrounded by all her other beaus as she was. Dressed in a black number that had no back at all (he remembered that she had bitched about it but apparently Jean-Claude had gotten her into the dress nonetheless), ending just below her knees in soft, slinky fabric. Her curly dark hair fell around her in sinful waves that just begged to be touched.

 

Of course his gaze was then drawn to Asher who was dressed in an elaborate tuxedo that probably cost three times as much as his. It was actually quite subdued, in elegant black with golden embroidery around the lapels. The only distinct color that stood out was a light blue waistcoat underneath the jacket that perfectly complimented his eyes, making them even more striking.

 

And why the hell was he noticing how Asher was dressed?!

 

He tried to distract himself by flirting with a pretty actress. He was only half-listening to her ramblings though, preferring to look at her gorgeous boobs instead. They were fake, he could smell and see, but a really good job anyways.

 

She was talented, he liked her movies - they were funny and he knew she was smart - but he had no head for small talk. At least he had noticed her breasts, thank god. That whole confusion about Asher really threw him for a loop but considering he was lusting after that perfect pair of breasts in front of him, he figured that he could get rid of his thoughts of the golden-haired vampire sooner rather than later. Damn, there he went again with thinking about him. Shit, he needed a drink.

 

He made his apology to the starlet and went over to the bar to get a drink. Of course he ran straight into Asher on the way.

 

**~*~**

 

“Oh, _bonsoir_ _Monsieur_ Zeeman. So you have managed to attend the ball? The clothes do suit you well.”

 

Only barely was Richard able to restrain his growl that nearly sprang from his lips.

 

“Get out of my face.” He just wanted to be gone, just wanted to not have these feelings that of course sprung up again, reminded once again of the flashbacks, of the dozens of times he had experienced Asher.

 

He could smell Asher, his expensive, tasteful cologne, his vampire scent and beneath it all, he smelled _Asher_. For a fraught moment, he thought being so near to the vampire would cause another flashback but after a few seconds of nothing happening, he thought he could relax. A bit. Instead, his body coiled even tighter.

 

Suddenly he just couldn’t stand being in Asher’s proximity anymore, couldn’t stand to be in the same room. Couldn’t stand to be on the same planet. Everyone had a breaking point. He had come near to his several times in the past few years, but he felt like he had never been so close as this. His wolf was agitated, his breathing got shorter and shorter and he started to see spots, his wolf roared inside him, feeling something was wrong. He heard people in the background, laughing, drinking, having fun. Their world was alright. Nothing was alright in his. Nothing.

 

He thought he was going to faint like a damn sissy or his wolf was going to take over, but before he could even contemplate the detached thought, he felt blessed cool air on his face. He felt a hard, cool wall against his back. He let the wall support his body and thankfully his legs hadn’t completely collapsed.

 

“Richard?” Came the hesitant question. For a second he didn’t recognize Asher’s voice. It sounded different. Not mocking or snide. He thought he had never heard Asher’s voice like that.

 

“I’m fine,” he said. And if his voice came out breathy and completely lacking any energy, it wasn’t his fault. Really.

 

“No, you clearly are not, _mon ami_ ,” was Asher’s reply.

 

“Just… just shut up and leave me alone.” Why couldn’t people just leave him alone? Was that concept so difficult to understand?

 

“I am sorry, but I cannot just leave you alone in this state.”

 

“Just…-” but before he could continue he felt the burn of tears in his eyes. Jesus Christ, was he going to bawl now? He was disgusted with himself. What was wrong with him? This couldn’t be happening!

 

He slapped an arm over his eyes. Of course Asher could smell the saltiness of his tears but to give him credit he didn’t say anything anymore.

 

What Asher did next though, surprised the hell out of him.

 

**~*~**

 

Of course, Richard had avoided him for the whole night. He chuckled to himself; he wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily.

 

Boldly he stepped into Richard’s path and intercepted him when the Ulfric went to get a drink at the bar.

 

Asher tried to rile him, tried to make Richard respond but before his game could escalate, he felt Richard’s wolf rise, felt the other man’s breathing get agitated and his eyes changed to the golden color of that of his wolf. While he thought Richard’s paranoia was exaggerated in no one finding out about his wolf status, he still did not want Richard to expose himself in such a manner. He could feel Richard’s heart beat such an unhealthy rhythm that he thought the Ulfric was going to have a heart attack.

 

Quickly, so no one could see, he got the Ulfric outside the building through a fire escape. The Ulfric looked ready to faint. He couldn’t have that!

 

“Richard?” He tried calling his name. He was starting to be a bit worried, the wolf’s heartbeat was accelerated, his breathing too fast, was he hyperventilating?

 

“I’m fine,” came the answer. However, Asher was not convinced. The answer had lacked any and all feeling. Of course the fact that he knew it was a lie through his vampire senses also helped.

 

“No, you clearly are not, _mon ami_.”

 

“Just… just shut up and leave me alone,” sounded the desperate voice of the Ulfric. Of course, Asher was just going to do that. _Not,_ he thought sarcastically. The Ulfric was in such a state that Asher did not know what he would do to himself and in the end Anita and Jean-Claude would find the fault with him for whatever the Ulfric did.

 

“I am sorry, but I cannot just leave you alone in this state.”

 

“Just…” Then Asher blinked, was Richard… he scented the air again and could taste the salt in the air, he was crying? This… this was not good. He contemplated getting one of the wolves, one of Richard’s bodyguards, or Anita, or Jean-Claude, anybody really. They would know what to do with him, wouldn’t they? This was not something Asher was comfortable with.

 

Richard had put a hand over his eyes.

 

Asher just stood still in his panic. What was he supposed to do? Clearly Richard had some kind of complete melt-down but he was completely out of his depth to deal with this.

 

What Asher did next though, surprised even himself.

 

He leaned into Richard’s body, slung his arms around Richard’s middle and just… hugged him tightly.

 

**~*~**

 

Richard was too surprised to do anything but stay in the circle of Asher’s arms, his head lay alongside the blond man’s and he could smell Asher’s pine-scented shampoo. The vampire was only marginally smaller in stature than himself which made his head fit quite well on the other man’s shoulder.

 

He couldn’t think; that was like a powder keg he did not want to touch, so he tried to analyze his feelings instead of his turbulent thoughts.

 

This… this was not too bad. Being held so tightly was calming, even if it was by the golden bloodsucker – no he wouldn’t think about all that for the moment, he would just let this moment _be_.

 

Asher’s arms were a firm band around him. They were strong, holding him up. He could feel the sluggish heartbeat of the vampire and it had a certain hypnotic quality to it, so in time his own heartbeat which was beating a mile a minute was starting to calm down too.

 

When Asher felt and heard Richard’s heart slow down, he actually breathed a sigh of relief, blowing air onto the Ulfric’s exposed neck, which made Richard shudder slightly but he was so entrenched in the moment he didn’t even move.

 

Richard was breathing in and out with obvious concentration. Breathing in through his nose and breathing out through his mouth. In and out. In and out. He was calming down.

 

When Asher thought that Richard had calmed down enough, he slowly lightened his strong hold on the Ulfric, stepping back a bit. Richard made a distressed sound at the loss of contact but didn’t do anything about it.

 

When Asher was able to look the Ulfric in the eye, he did so and Richard was staring back.

 

Before Asher could contemplate his actions – he never had been good at thinking about repercussions – he leaned into Richard again, cradled the other man’s cheek and laid his lips gently atop Richard’s.

 

Richard made a sound but Asher couldn’t say if it was a good or bad sound, he just knew that his head was still attached to his body.

 

Slowly and carefully Asher leaned into Richard’s body, feeling the texture of the Ulfric’s full lips and the contours of his muscled body against his own and opened his lips.

 

Richard was still at the stage where he was just cataloguing the feelings and not acknowledging them. He was going with the motions. When he had felt Asher lean away from him, he had missed the sensation of the firm hug, just to come up short when the vampire’s eyes had seemed to glow and he leaned in again. Thinking he was going to be hugged again, he was completely unprepared to feel lips against his own.

 

It… didn’t feel bad. Asher’s lips were softer than he thought a man’s lips would feel. It was actually not too bad, feeling Asher’s body against his own. The strong frame against him somehow kept him grounded.

 

Then Asher opened his mouth and sought entry into his. Richard couldn’t say why, but without any protest whatsoever his mouth followed the movements of Asher's and opened.

 

Slowly a tongue came into play. It touched his, and Richard felt a jolt go through him. His wolf, after all the confusion and tension, seemed to sit back and see what was going on - just like him.

 

Asher’s hand against his cheek slowly turned his head some to fuse their lips together at a better angle. He felt the fangs but didn’t really care about them, so when a fang nicked his tongue and he bled a bit, he didn’t pull back. The blood seemed to intensify both their movements, until the slow exploration turned into a sure lust that had Asher’s free hand which wasn’t holding his face, run down his chest to the belt of his dress pants. But it seemed as if the vampire rethought and just let his hands wander the available clothed chest.

 

Richard’s hands were still hanging at his sides, not moving, not so much as twitching.

 

Their kiss grew in intensity and now Richard’s hands tensed and he placed them on Asher’s hips, pulling the other man even closer against his own body. Before this could get out of hand though, Asher ripped his lips from those of the Ulfric’s, who answered with a warning growl at the retreat.

 

Asher just looked into his eyes and said tightly, “Someone is coming.” And both pressed further back into the shadows of the building. True to Asher’s words, the fire-escape door opened and they saw the mayor step out with a woman that certainly was not his wife.

 

Asher leaned into Richard carefully, not sure of his reception and whispered, “Do you want to continue this somewhere else?”

 

Richard looked down at Asher and knew that Asher thought he knew that his answer would be a no in the best case scenario, followed by certain dismemberment or death for taking such liberties.

 

Not knowing why, and not wanting to think about it, he just knew that these minutes out here with Asher had felt good, he had felt calm, despite the urgency of the moment and he dared not think why, but his wolf felt content and his body hummed with the up-until-now received pleasure. Before reason was able to return to him, he answered,

 

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I did not like writing sex scenes

Richard just couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was in Asher’s room, in Asher’s bed, getting naked, with the vampire pleasuring him. Asher was licking and biting over a nipple, letting his fangs drag across his skin, eliciting moans from him. He was _moaning_ at what Asher was doing!

 

He pretty much had switched off his brain as soon as he had uttered ‘yes’, and was just feeling the sensations, staying in the moment and trying to _not_ think about anything at all, like how the male vampire in front of him was opening the buttons of his shirt, while at the same time Richard was opening the buttons of the other man’s shirt.

 

He was out of his depth, opening buttons of a man’s shirt other than his own, but he didn’t feel stressed or anxious because first of all he had switched off most of his brain and also, Asher seemed to have everything pretty well under control.

 

When Asher kissed him deeply, their tongues intertwining lustily, Richard didn’t even notice when Asher was taking off his pants until they were gone and Richard was soon naked.

 

In Asher’s rooms they were slowly making their way to the bed slowly, Richard facing backwards and Asher guiding their way with his tongue and body against Richard’s. Asher was moving carefully though, as if he didn’t want to spook Richard with a wrong move.

 

“I won’t break,” Richard sighed into Asher’s mouth.

 

Asher smiled dryly against him, “Hm, if only that were true.”

 

Before Richard could reply to Asher’s comment, Asher had deepened the kiss and laid Richard back on the bed with him straddling the wolf’s middle.

 

Asher let his tongue slide down Richard’s throat, having to suppress the desire to bite down and sample the powerful blood of the Ulfric. Quickly he moved down Richard’s chest and when he swiped his tongue over the side of his torso, Richard’s breath hitched and Asher chuckled darkly.

 

“Sensitive here?” He asked, his accent more pronounced.

 

“Apparently so.” Richard brought forth in between two moans, since after finding the sensitive spot, Asher hadn’t stopped licking and touching except to ask his question breathed across Richard’s skin.

 

It felt good, Richard mused. It really did. Admittedly he was out of his depth but he was feeling amazing. The simplicity of the feeling he was experiencing astounded him and when Asher let his fangs slice across his flesh, sampling just a few drops of his blood, he threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. Fuck, the bloodsucker really knew what he was doing.

 

When Asher arrived at his dick, he had a second of ‘oh my god, am I really doing this’ but as soon as Asher’s mouth was on him, licking a path straight from his root to his sensitive tip, all his worries left him and it suddenly felt familiar, like he had done this a thousand times. He didn’t know about the thousand times but he remembered the flashbacks, remembered all the things from the flashbacks and was suddenly glad for them, as he could draw from them, like others would draw from previous experiences. The flashbacks had felt infinitely life-like, so this all of a sudden didn’t feel quite so daunting.

 

Richard’s hands were lying next to his body, clutching at the soft bedspread, since there was no headboard to hold onto, but when Asher did something particularly hot with his tongue against his frenulum, Richard grasped the vampire’s head by a fist in his hair. God, it was soft, so soft against his fingers, like silky smooth water, Richard mused.

 

A strange thought shot through Richard’s brain when Asher engulfed his cock, and he was left wondering how Asher managed to not nick him with his fangs. Probably due to excessive experience, for which he was currently thanking the heavens while Asher was sliding his mouth up and down his dick with such skill, Richard couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten such good head.

 

“Stop or I’ll come,” he managed to bring forth.

 

Asher chuckled against his hardness, making Richard jerk.

 

“ _Alors_ , that is the point,” Asher’s native French accent sliding against Richard felt like a breeze across his flesh. Damn vampire.

 

He had never been a particularly passive lover, always dominating his women, but just lying there while being pleasured so perfectly certainly had its ups. Asher hadn’t stopped his clever tongue and fingers and Richard was sure he was going to explode in a second.

 

Asher’s hands came up to grasp his hips to still the desperate movement of his pelvis, though. While doing that he dug his fingers in Richard’s hips, the short pain bringing Richard right over the edge into oblivion. Sweet mercy, he was actually seeing spots he was coming so hard and Asher swallowed it all down.

 

Richard was left panting, an arm thrown over his eyes, slowly coming down from the ultimate high.

 

“You look beautiful when you come.”

 

Asher sat back and surveyed the feast before him. Richard truly was a magnificent beast. Bringing pleasure to someone so strong was a high in and of itself. But now that Richard had had his release Asher was quite sure he wasn’t needed for anything else. With the release, Richard had probably gained some semblance of self-control and whatever had made him decide to follow Asher back to his rooms, and into his bedroom, be it curiosity or a complete meltdown, it was surely over. So he did something that he was quite good at, he closed himself off from feelings and asked,

 

“Do you need anything else?”

 

Richard took the arm from his eyes and looked at Asher’s icy composure. Asher still had his pants on and Richard really felt out of his depth once more. He just knew that Asher seemed different to just a moment ago. God, he had just come from a blow-job like never before, by a man no less, and Asher was acting all prissy now. It made him mad!

 

Richard took that angry energy, and ran with it. He leaned forward and cupped Asher’s scarred, right cheek, his fingertips sliding into Asher’s wavy hair for leverage to pull the other man forward into a kiss.

 

At first Asher was too surprised to do anything but he quickly started to participate in the hot, furious and passionate kiss.

 

Until Richard ripped their mouths apart.

 

“I’m really, and I mean really out of my depth here, so bear with me.” Richard said, not meeting Asher’s eyes, before lowering Asher back to the bed, now with Richard on top.

 

Slowly, Richard started kissing down Asher’s throat, taking soft bites that made Asher moan and close his eyes. Richard tried to not discriminate between the soft unblemished skin on Asher’s left and the scarred flesh on his right. He discovered that although he needed more pressure, the scarred side was just as sensitive as Asher’s left.

 

Being a vampire, Asher’s core temperature was lower than his, but since Richard always burned hotter during sex, the cool skin of Asher was not unwelcome. Richard went further and trailed soft kisses down Asher’s torso.

 

Asher was pleased to discover that although Richard had said he was out of his depth, his touch was nonetheless very pleasurable and confident. For a moment he had to get his bearings since there had been a moment of complete and utter disbelief that the Ulfric was actually kissing him of his own volition. Was pleasuring him and not too shabbily either. When Richard had started a path down Asher’s body, he had felt a moment of insecurity at his scars, but Richard was touching his body with no reservation, not his left, nor his right.

 

When Richard arrived at Asher’s pants and started to undo the buttons, Asher could feel him hesitate but soon enough, he was out of his pants, as naked as Richard now, as he was usually not one to indulge in underwear. He could nearly feel Richard struggle with the want to reciprocate more but not knowing how.

 

Quickly Asher sat up and pulled Richard’s head to his so they could kiss once more, relaxing the other with something he knew and at which he excelled. This was comfortable territory. Letting their tongues circle each other in their mouths, Richard’s body was starting to radiate heat against him and although Richard was not the first lycanthrope Asher had shared his bed with, he was still astounded at the heat and novelty of the other man’s skin against his own. Their mouths were fused but he knew that unlike him, Richard needed to breathe so he untangled their tongues to ask,

 

“What do you want from this, Richard? If you do not want this to go further, be rest assured, there will be no hard feelings,” there was a twinkle in Asher’s eye, “no pun intended is, I believe the addition you would add in such a sentence.”

 

Richard chuckled for a moment with his eyes closed, catching his breath.

 

“Well, I – I’m not really sure … I don’t want to leave … you took care of me … I don’t know what to feel.” Asher, just from Richard’s jumbled speech, should get up and leave the room immediately. Richard was not in a state of mind to decide about something like this, but then again, this could be the only opportunity to have the Ulfric like this. Asher was too much a creature of gluttony; he just couldn’t leave this opportunity without acting upon it. He looked down at Richard’s arousal which was engorged and red with the amassed blood, and knew he couldn’t waste this chance.

 

“Then just start with what you enjoy being done to you. There is no wrong way of doing this.”

 

Richard snorted, “I don’t believe that. I’ve gotten some bad blow-jobs.”

 

“That was not the women’s fault but your own, since you obviously did not tell them what you wanted.” Asher reprimanded testily but Richard just chuckled.

 

“So I guess you’ll tell me what you want?”

 

Asher just rolled his eyes and let a small smile slip through.

 

“Yes, for you to start.”

 

Richard leaned down and kissed the very center of Asher’s chest, as the vampire let himself fall back into the covers of his bed.

 

Slowly and carefully he made his way to Asher’s turgid arousal, quite intimidated at what he was going to do but he calmed quickly, helped, strangely enough, by his wolf, who kept him calm and relaxed. The wolf, intertwined with his inner self, gave him a feeling that he wasn’t on his own in this and he welcomed the presence of his companion at this point. Richard knew that Asher could feel the crackling power of the wolf dancing over his skin. Together with the memories from his flashbacks, this should be a piece of cake.

 

His first touch across Asher’s length felt strange. He had never touched another man’s cock before. He cupped his palm around it and started to pump his hand up and down the length, learning its shape and feel.

 

Asher moaned and closed his eyes, his fangs protruding a bit from his slightly opened mouth.

 

When Richard just got into the swing of things and tried to put more pressure on the upstroke especially behind the head of his cock, just as he liked it, Asher quickly surged forward and halted Richard’s motion with a hand of his own.

 

“Stop,” And Asher actually had to catch his breath. Richard would have felt insecure and thought he had done something wrong if not for the labored breathing of the vampire and the still angrily straining erection.

 

“I do not want this to end too soon you are too good at this. What do you want from this?” Asher expected a more precise answer from Richard this time. Richard couldn’t give it though,

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Asher took an unnecessary breath and pulled Richard towards himself by the hand he was still holding.

 

“Lie on your stomach.” Richard surprisingly complied.

 

When Asher got up from the bed, Richard followed him around the room with his eyes.

 

Asher stopped in front of an antique dresser and pulled a bottle from one of its drawers.

 

“What-” but before Richard could finish his question, Asher got back onto the bed and straddled Richard’s fleshy ass in one smooth move. He uncapped the bottle of oil and let it run across his hand.

 

Quickly before Richard could do or say anything, Asher lowered his hands on Richard’s back and started kneading his skin.

 

~*~

 

Richard was in heaven, or at least it felt like what he imagined heaven would feel like, should he manage to get into it one day. All those hundreds of years definitely paid off in terms of giving massages, Richard thought.

 

When Asher worked his way down once more across hard muscles, to his ass, Richard didn’t know what to think at first, especially when Asher didn’t move back up to continue massaging his back but stopped and let his hands glide over the globes of his ass.

 

Asher leaned over Richard’s back to reach the bottle. He uncapped it and this time he didn’t let the oil run across his hands but let the fluid drip straight over Richard’s crack. Richard’s breathing became uneven and the just loosened muscles tensed once more.

 

“Will you allow me to do this?” Asher asked softly, still massaging his ass cheeks as well as the crack in between.

 

As answer Richard tried to relax again, loosening his body. He had come this far, why the hell should he stop now. When he knew, not _if_ mind you, _when_ he knew he didn’t like this, he could at least say he had tried it and everyone could get off his back. He knew he had probably gone off the deep end for allowing this but he just couldn’t stop now, what Asher had done to him so far, had felt way too good.

 

With Asher’s next glide across Richard’s ass, with this hands spread so both thumbs ran inside his crack, he stopped at the little puckered hole that was his anus, teasingly pressing on it and backing off again, just to return and press harder into the orifice, stimulating the many nerve endings at home there.

 

When a single finger breached his body, Richard hazily thought it wasn’t a thumb, he made a sound that even he didn’t know he was capable of in this situation and didn’t know what it meant. Asher continued sliding deeper, until he touched something, his prostate, Richard’s mind supplied, which made him nearly jump off the bed when touched.

 

“Ah, you are so very sensitive, Richard,” Asher said, his voice a deep husky timbre that slid across his skin like liquid sin.

 

When more oil and another finger was added to the one already there, joining the play around his prostate, Richard thought he was going to cum on the spot, when the two fingers touched the small protrusion at the same time, together with the pressure of being stretched in such an unfamiliar way. Asher continued in a beautiful rhythm, sliding the fingers in and out his ass, but only rarely touching that bundle of nerves inside that Richard desperately wanted him to touch. He was getting so frenzied, he boldly pushed his ass back against Asher’s fingers to get that longed-for touch.

 

Asher obliged him. First, a third finger joined the other two to scissor and massage in and out of him and every other slide into his depths included the yearned for nudge against his prostate.

 

Asher felt the tightness surrounding his fingers and was nearly delirious just thinking about the fact that soon he would be inside that tightness. He had not had anyone who had never received anal pleasures in so long, he was going to treasure this encounter, to probably an unhealthy degree.

 

He made sure that everything was very well lubricated and continued to use the oil liberally. Asher made sure that Richard was accustomed to the stretching and could feel the loosening and relaxing of Richard’s hole, slowly but surely. When Richard finally relaxed into his touch, while pushing back against his fingers aggressively, Asher took the bottle of lubricant for the last time and slathered his cock with the substance one handed, so it was dripping, while the other still worked inside Richard, keeping him open and loose.

 

When he pulled the fingers completely out of Richard, Richard made a sound of disappointment that fired Asher’s blood.

 

He arranged himself behind Richard, swiftly pulling Richard up, with an arm under his middle and pushed a pillow beneath Richard to keep him slightly elevated and comfortable, then he leaned over Richard and started to feed his cock into Richard’s ass, while peppering kisses against Richard’s nape of his neck.

 

Richard didn’t know what to think. The pressure of being penetrated was uncomfortable and even painful but at the same time it felt better than anything had for a long time. Every nerve ending lit up in tiny explosions. He felt a pure pleasure that made him moan Asher’s name. The hand that held his hip in position, tightened for a moment until Asher sheathed his whole length inside Richard with a hissed sigh.

 

Asher started out with a slow rhythm and the first time he pulled back, Richard desperately grasped for a headboard which wasn’t there or anything else to hold onto as for a moment he thought his insides were coming out with Asher. But as soon as Asher slickly pushed back in, then out and repeated it a few times, Richard seemed to become accustomed to the sensations and got the rhythm. He even began to push back against the other man, Asher accelerated his movements and became faster, pounding into him harder and more aggressively, letting the other man feel his vampire strength, which Richard took with pleasure and that edge of pain he seemed to require for any sex to be outstanding. And just that edge of pain that Richard craved, helped him come explosively just before Asher emptied himself in Richard’s body, his forehead resting heavily against Richard’s shoulder.

 

~*~

 

When it was over, Richard didn’t know what to feel. This certainly had not been how he thought his day would end. Definitely not. His breathing started to become normal once more and reason started to return.

 

He just couldn’t believe he’d had sex with a vampire. With a man. With Asher! But he was too languid to care. For the moment. His wolf was completely at ease and his mind was all warm and fuzzy.

 

“Are you going to kill me now?” Asher asked casually, completely spent and at ease, as if not caring for the answer, lounging over Richard’s back before rolling over, carefully disengaging his cock from Richard, knowing it was going to hurt, to which Richard whined, not only at the soreness but also at the emptiness.

 

Richard rolled over from his prone position to his own back, off the pillow, and saw the vampire, eyes closed in replete splendor, lying next to him on the big bed. He just chuckled lazily and Asher opened his eyes to look over at Richard inquisitively.

 

“To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to do.”

 

Asher just looked at him and then a devious smile popped onto the vampire’s face and he climbed on top of Richard so he straddled him and looked down at him with a certain glint in his eye.

 

“So, I do believe it is my duty then to persuade you …?” But before he could lean down to take another decadent kiss he stopped mid-motion, just before a knock sounded on his door.

 

He looked into Richard’s eyes.

 

“It is Jean-Claude.”

 

For a second panic assailed Richard, what had he done, god what would people think, but it was swiftly leached out of him… by his wolf? It was as if his wolf was rolling his spiritual eyes and was saying, ‘Oh just get a grip. ´We’ve had a wonderful time.’ And somehow that made Richard calm down.

 

“Asher?” Came the voice muffled voice through the door.

 

Asher continued to stare at Richard.

 

“He knows that I’m in here anyways,” Richard said softly, alluding to the enhanced sense of smell of the vampire, combined with the fact that he was part of the vampire’s triumvirate. Richard let himself fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes an arm thrown over his face as if to hide it.

 

Asher looked at him very seriously and then leaned down to kiss his lips in a leisurely manner anyways.

 

With a soft movement he left Richard in the bed and headed naked for the door. It wasn’t as if Jean-Claude hadn’t seen him naked before. Just before reaching the door, though, he glimpsed a robe and threw it over his nakedness, belting it negligently. Eventually, he opened the door and leaned against it, seeing Jean-Claude still in his festive garments. He must have just come back from the ball.

 

“ _Jean_ , _je suis un peu occupé_.” (Jean, I am a little busy)

 

They heard a dry chuckle from Richard at that, attesting to the fact that Richard had picked up at least _some_ French, which made Asher’s lips twitch in a near smile and then silence reigned once more.

 

Jean-Claude just looked at him as if he wanted to see into the very depths of Asher’s soul. Then he looked past Asher into the room but of course he couldn’t make out anything from his angle. He seemed shocked for quite a bit as if he couldn’t quite believe what had transpired in his _temoin’s_ chambers. To be honest Asher was still a bit shocked himself at what Richard had allowed him to do…and he had been a participant. Jean-Claude then must have very hard time believing and accepting what his senses told him.

 

“ _Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec lui, mais je pense que tu dois faire attention ou ce chose va finir pas bien_ ,” (I don’t know what you are doing with him but have a care or this will not end well.) Jean-Claude murmured in soft French.

 

“ _Ce_ _soir, je pense que je sais ce que je fais, mais demain…c’est une autre question.”_ (Tonight, I think I know what I’m doing, but tomorrow… that’s a different question.)

 

Jean-Claude just sighed and then with another look at Asher’s face and a cursory intake of the room behind him, he left.

 

Asher returned back to his bed with Richard spread out deliciously. He took a moment to let his eyes wander over the perfect form of the Ulfric. Being a connoisseur of beauty, he knew he was staring at it this very moment but it somehow seemed a bit surreal to think about what he had done with Richard. And how good it had felt.

 

Of course he had hoped he’d be able to seduce Richard at some point but he’d thought he’d need more time. At least a decade to wear him down. Asher felt alive, so very alive he was near sparkling with energy. He had refrained from taking Richard’s blood in a true feeding so no metaphysical powers could explain away this night. He wanted Richard to remember every single moment of tonight.

 

Asher had felt something good this night, something he wanted more of. He hadn’t taken anything just for himself in so long, he had nearly forgotten the feeling of complete and utter bliss.

 

Richard seemed very much at ease now, even though he was fully naked splayed out in front of him.

 

“You surprise me, Richard. Very much.”

 

Richard opened one heavy eye to look at Asher, who was standing over him, equally naked once more, surveying him.

 

“Honestly, I’m trying not to think at all at the moment and just stay _in_ the moment. But I’m sure I could accommodate you and get anxious if you wanted.”

 

“Oh I know you can accommodate me, _mon cher_ Richard,” Asher said lasciviously, getting on the bed and crawling next to the Ulfric, continuing to make his way up over Richard’s body with a few stops here and there to nibble and lick, taking tiny little tasters of blood on the way, to nourish him back to a hard cock. While Richard usually had an aversion to being anyone’s blood donor, he never complained.  

 

By the time he arrived at Richard’s face, his cock was hard. So was Richard’s.

 

He was sure that once Richard came to his senses, he’d bolt and try to never ever be with him alone again, much less be in a room with him, so he made the most of the situation knowing it would most likely never happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Richard woke up on a Sunday morning following the night of the ball, for a moment he didn’t know where he was. As soon as he started to move though, the delicate soreness in his body quickly reminded him of what had transpired during the previous night and for a moment he couldn't believe anything of what his mind told him had happened. Jesus Christ! Had he really done all that?! For just a moment he allowed himself to indulge in the belief that the night had only happened in one of his fucked-up flashback/memories that he had received from Asher's bite but reality intruded with every breath he took. Every scent around him reminded him anew of last night. The blood. The cum. The musky sweat. It was everywhere, all around him.

 

He was alone in Asher's rooms.

 

Then he couldn't breathe. Suddenly he just couldn't manage to get any air into his lungs.

 

He quickly got up from the bed and instantly felt dizzy. He didn’t think it was because of any blood loss throughout the night as that had been negligent and he would have already recuperated by now. He couldn't think! He couldn't breathe! Panting for air he sat down, or more like collapsed, onto his knees on the floor, his head in his hands.

 

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Painfully he forced air into his depleted lungs, filling his body with the much needed oxygen with a shaking ferocity.                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

With sudden clarity, a thought came into his head. There was only one person who had always made everything right in his life. Had always been there and had loved him unconditionally through everything.

 

Richard knew where he was going. The thought gave him new life and he left Asher's room, left the Circus, then left his house after a short stop and a phone call to Sylvie and left St. Louis without a single glance back.

 

~*~

 

Arriving at his mom's place unannounced had his mother's instincts on guard in a second.

 

“Richard?” The worried frown that met him at the door to his family's home made him feel guilty to have come here but he had needed his family. They were his backbone. The thing that kept him grounded.

 

Without a word he bowed down to his mother's dainty height and hugged her close, as always, conscious of his strength.

 

However, his mom, being his mom, returned the embrace as only his mom could and gave him everything he had wanted even though a niggling worry that he had done the wrong thing in coming here stayed strong in his mind. He would not admit to that thought out loud.

 

“Richard, what happened?” Were the worried words of his mom, she whispered into his neck.

 

“Oh, well, can't a son visit his lovely mother unannounced?” He questioned cheekily back with a smile that should have won her over, but she wouldn't be his mom if she couldn't look through it instantly.

 

“Don't even try to fool me, young man. I'm your mother and I've known you since before you were born. I can see something's wrong!”

 

“Can we just leave it for a bit? It's nothing serious, just... I just needed a bit of distance.”

 

“Is something wrong with Anita?”

 

“Anita? Oh, no, this is not about Anita... for a change.”

 

His mother, ever perceptive, realized that she shouldn't ask any more questions for now and left it but he was sure she would eventually return to the matter.

 

“Well then come on in and get comfortable, your room is cleaned.”

 

“Ah, mom you're the best,” with a kiss on her cheek, Richard entered his childhood home, filled with so many amazing memories and adventures and yet somehow he felt utterly miserable.

 

~*~

 

After four days at his mom's place he felt like a new person. Breathing in the fresh air all around him, his wolf sang and for once he felt good about the presence of his metaphysical lodger.

 

He hadn't told any of his family about what had happened, even though as soon as he had arrived nearly his whole family had shown up one after another, it seemed. They knew something must have happened but he left it at, “I needed a bit of fresh air.” He was sick of saying it but the truth just wouldn't come out of his mouth to his family.

 

He had taken off the week from work, stating a family emergency as the reason. Since he was a werewolf and was rarely – never, actually - sick, he had quite a few stored up sick days, anyways.

 

One late afternoon the following Thursday, he was out behind the house on the deck, watching the late sun and how the glow made the whole world seem golden. With that thought, golden hair instantly sprang to mind and he put his head into his hands, nearly trying to rip out his hair in frustrated anger.

 

“Richard?”

 

He turned his head to find his mom coming out of the house with a tray and two glasses of iced tea.

 

“Oh, Mom, you shouldn't have bothered. I don't want you to have to wait on me, I told you.”

 

“Well, who said the second glass is for you, boy? I happen to be very thirsty!”

 

But despite her statement, the glass was still placed in front of him.

 

“Thanks, Mom.” And he meant so much more than just the drink.

 

“Richard, I don't know what happened to make you come out and visit me like this, but it can't be so bad as to have you hide from yourself again. You're an amazing son and I couldn't be prouder of you and the life you lead.”

 

Damn, that hurt. And somehow it made him irrationally angry. What would she do if she found out about what her golden boy had done? Ah, damn it, why did everything he was thinking about always somehow remind him of Asher? Damn it all to hell. And his mother definitely wouldn't place him on a pedestal anymore if she knew - and suddenly he just couldn't stay silent anymore. He had to be truthful to his mother, she deserved that.

 

Looking into the yard, the story spilled out of him with no stopping, never once looking in the direction of his mom. Nor did he see any of the beautiful evening with its golden hues all around them. Of course he didn't go into too much detail – it was his mother he was talking to – but he included more than enough.

 

When he was finished, he dared to look over at his mom, to see her sit in her chair, her iced tea in her hands, glass still full.

 

Then, when she looked him straight in the face and asked, “And?” Richard knew instantly he had made a big mistake. In leaving St. Louis. And Asher.

 

~*~

 

 

Of course Richard had run. To be honest, Asher hadn’t expected anything different, but curiously, it still hurt.

 

Back in St. Louis, Jean-Claude was of course angry with Asher for as he had said, “playing with fire,” and it was Asher's fault that one part of his triumvirate was AWOL and not functioning once again.

 

Currently, Asher had the (dis)pleasure of sitting in Jean-Claude's living room together with said vampire and Anita, who was still in the dark as to what had even happened.

 

“Alright, so is somebody going to tell me what's going on? Why has Richard disappeared again? Sylvie won't tell me where he is even though she knows and I'm pretty sure it isn't my fault that he's gone.” _This time_ , was unsaid. “I think he might have gone to his family.”

 

“Oh, so you do not know that it is Asher's fault, _ma petite_?” Jean-Claude asked, just a _bit_ pissed.

 

“What, why?”Anita asked, thoroughly confused now. Asher stayed mutinously quiet.

 

“Well, _ma petite_ , maybe it is because they slept together but who knows, it could be because he received a bad hair-cut,” Jean-Claude snarked.

 

Anita sat completely still and didn't even seem to breathe.

 

But sooner rather than later she broke the silence and exploded with, “Asher? Asher, is that true? Are you crazy?” And stood up to pace the room.

 

“Seriously, what were you thinking? This is starting to make sense!”

 

Asher didn't interrupt Anita's diatribe and continued to sit quietly.

 

But when Anita just wouldn't stop, Asher spoke up, “He wanted it!”

 

Anita abruptly stopped her pacing, “Yes, because Richard wanted to sleep with a man. Sure! We are talking about Richard here, Asher!”

 

Asher certainly didn't care for Anita's sarcasm and he'd had enough.

 

“I'm leaving.” He got up and walked towards the door. He didn't even look at Jean-Claude who sat on the sofa and who had been quiet throughout Anita’s tirade.

 

Before he could leave, he stopped with the doorknob in his palm.

 

“Is it so difficult to understand for you that I wanted something of my own? Was that so bad?” He hated having to justify his actions but he loved them both in their own way and they deserved to know about what was going on in his mind.

 

The mood changed with his declaration and Anita walked over to him. Softly, she laid her hand on his back.

 

“I'm sorry Asher, but you have to admit, it was just kind of stupid to have this _something_ with Richard.”

 

“Oh, so it isn't stupid whenever you take Richard back into your bed and heart after he breaks it? How many times has it been now? I'm sorry, I can't keep track.” His biting words had their desired effect and Anita reeled back. Without a glance at Jean-Claude, Asher left the room.

 

Before Asher could enter his own room though, he got a bad feeling and not only because the hallway just in front of his door smelled of Richard.

 

He opened the door and knew what he would find, Richard sitting on his couch, his body leaning forward with his forearms splayed over his legs.

 

Still in a bad mood from his confrontation with Jean-Claude and Anita, he didn't mince his words.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Richard curiously looked him straight in the face and answered, “To talk.”

 

“Really? Well, I do not want to listen.” And he went over to his closet to ruffle through his clothes and look busy.

 

“Ash-”, but before Richard could finish - or even _start -_ what he wanted to say, Asher cut him off.

 

“Just leave. Jean-Claude and Anita have been annoying me because of your absence. Go tell them you are back so they can get off _my_ back for being a naughty boy.”

 

“Asher, just listen -,” but Asher certainly wasn't in a listening mood and turned back from his clothes-perusal with a glare.

 

“No! Just leave! What are you even doing here? Are you not worried about your precious virtue?”

 

“Asher, what-,”

 

Asher walked swiftly over to Richard, “You humiliated me! I knew you were going to run. I just did not know you would run to a different _state_!”

 

“Now listen. This isn't easy for me!”

 

“Well, what is?” Was Asher's quick come-back.

 

“Alright, I get that you're angry at me but don't give me that attitude!” Richard was quickly getting angry as well. It hadn't been easy to come here in the first place to face Asher as soon as he was back in St. Louis. He hadn’t even known how to start this conversation. He knew Asher would be upset, but he wouldn't even listen!

 

“Attitude?! I had to listen to Jean-Claude and Anita bemoaning your absence for the last week! And just now, Jean-Claude told Anita what happened between us and of course it is all my fault for being the evil seducer and poor Richard succumbed to Asher’s evil schemes. For how Anita was talking she might as well have said I raped you and be done with it.”

 

“Damn it, Asher! This doesn't concern anyone else!”

 

“Well, you took that choice away when you ran from St. Louis like a confused little boy.”

 

Damn it, Richard thought. At least Asher didn't know that he had run to his mom, he thought.

 

“What the fuck is your problem? I'm here now and you should listen!” Richard was annoyed. Asher should be grateful that he had come to talk about what had happened between them, why wasn't he?

 

“My problem? My problem is,” and he veered off in a diatribe in French. Richard didn't know why but Asher sounded much angrier in French.

 

“At least speak English so I can understand!”

 

“It is not my fault that after years and years in the company of French-speaking people you have not picked up _any_ of the language...,” and off he went again in French but this time Richard did pick out something about stupid Americans. Probably only because the French, _Américains stupids_ , was so very similar. And he _did_ know some French. Some.

 

Alright, so this was not working and before both could say anything that would make the situation even more untenable, Richard did the grown-up thing for once, turned around and stormed out, leaving with the words, “I don't have to listen to this.”

 

“Yes that is right, just run away again,” Richard could hear Asher call after him.

 

~*~

 

Jason was wary when he left his car and walked up to Richard's front yard but he had to do it. More than being his Ulfric, Richard was his friend. Richard had been his sponsor in the pack. He had been the one to suggest going to Jean-Claude to be his _pomme de sang_ to escape Raina's clutches back when he first joined the pack and had been afraid for his life.

 

When Richard opened the door still in his sleep wear, he looked worse than Jason would have imagined. Unshaven, groggy and pissed off. Somehow it really suited Richard, although Jason would never impart that knowledge. He liked his life, thank you.

 

“Come in and get some coffee. It's too freaking early for a visit, Jason.”

 

“It's half past six, it's not early, the sun is already out!”

 

“It's early for a Saturday, aren't you working long nights? Shouldn't you be tired?”

 

“Nope, just finished at Guilty Pleasures, but after I leave here, my bed is calling my name,” Jason smirked.

 

In the kitchen, Richard made them both a cup and then they sat down at the kitchen table.

 

“So what brings you here?” Richard asked more cordially once he had had a bit more time to wake up.

 

“Richard, I'm your friend, you know that right? Above being my Ulfric, you're my friend.”

 

Richard just looked at him, “Your point?”

 

“You're an idiot. See, I wouldn't have said that if you were just my Ulfric, but because we're friends I can say it.” Jason said in his usual cheeky Jason tone.

 

“Alright, so you came here at an ungodly hour on a Saturday to insult me? Great, really great. And why pray tell, am I an idiot?” Actually Richard didn't want to know because he figured it would be about-

 

“Asher,” Jason beat him to the punch. Jason was smart and saw the furious face of his Ulfric and quickly continued, “Richard, Asher may not seem like it but he's probably the most insecure out of us all. Even more so than you because of what happened to him.” It was implied that Jason meant the excruciating torture Asher endured that marked his skin until this day, while losing his human servant at the same time. “I don’t know the whole story of what happened between the two of you, only you and Asher know, obviously, but I can tell you this much, he's guarding his heart all the time, you idiot. He's even guarding it to some extent against Anita and Jean-Claude and I actually get that, but do you?”

 

Richard looked away from the true words that Jason spoke.

 

He hadn't considered Asher's background at all, if he was honest with himself. He had just thought about himself and his own insecurities, not really giving any thought to the fact that Asher had plenty himself. Richard had tried to talk to him yesterday night but he didn't know that he would have said the right things to begin with, he thought now with the sudden flash of perspective. He had been in a righteous state of mind, thinking that Asher should be glad that he had come back to talk to him.

 

After his talk with his mom and how uneventful that had gone, he had rethought the whole situation and ended up with the conclusion that he had liked his night with Asher. The sex had been good, he admitted to himself getting just a bit red, really good. And it had been honest sex, no beating around the bush, no subtleties, good sex that he had massively enjoyed.

 

He had gone to the Circus, to Asher, last night to clear that up. He would have apologized for his fleeing, and he would have told Asher that he had enjoyed their night if nothing else. Other than that though he wouldn't have said anything or taken any of Asher's feelings into consideration.

 

Now he thought about what Jason had said, about both their insecurities. He wasn't gay, he wasn't... but he had enjoyed sex with a man, with Asher. Did that make him gay or just sexually open? He liked the thought about being sexually open. And he could barely even think it but he had actually enjoyed Asher and he felt he had seen a different side to the cuttingly bad tempered vampire. Should he actually pursue ... _more_...  with Asher? The sex really had been amazing.

 

“Where's Asher going to be tonight?” Richard asked the quiet Jason, who usually knew all about the comings and goings of the Circus.

 

“He's going to be at Danse Macabre from 11 to 4. Good luck.” Richard almost returned Jason’s patented grin. Almost.

 

~*~

 

Going to Danse Macabre on a Saturday night was nearly more than he could bear. It was _the_ club in St. Louis for the young crowd and was packed even during the week but on Fridays and Saturdays, well, if you were claustrophobic, you just didn’t go. Quite frankly he didn’t think it was altogether legal to have that many people in the club and considered that someone may bribe the Fire Marshall. At the same time he shook that thought as Jean-Claude took his business seriously and everything was well above board.

 

Richard knew all that and still he went, with one goal in mind, to find Asher. He hadn’t quite figured out what to do beyond that. Baby steps.

 

Once he was inside the packed club, Richard slowly made his way to the offices, without detours where he would find Asher, who was there on some business that brought him away from the Circus of the Damned, of which he was the manager.

 

But as soon as Richard entered the part of the club that led to the offices, where the Security Guard stationed outside the door marked private was one of his wolves (it was good to be king), he saw Asher coming towards him.

 

Asher didn't look surprised to see him, so Richard assumed that Asher had felt Richard enter the building. Or he had received a heads up from one of the members of staff. Asher also looked furious.

 

“Asher, wait, … wait damn it,” Richard hastened his step when he saw Asher veer off into a different hallway in the private maze that was the Danse Macabre back.

 

“Asher, we need to talk.”

 

“There is nothing to talk about, Ulfric,” his tone was icy.

 

Alright, so Richard wasn't the most patient of people but he had been very considerate he thought, but enough was enough.

 

With a nearly violent movement Richard took hold of Asher's arm, turned him around, pressed him up against the wall and kissed him.

 

For a second Asher was too stupefied to react. He had been ready to rip the Ulfric a new one but this turn of events he had definitely not considered, so it took him a moment to realize that he was being kissed.

 

However, when realization finally hit, Asher kissed back enthusiastically. The damn wolf was a good kisser.

 

Their wet tongues tangled, darting in and out of each other’s mouths, and their bodies were not stationary either. Asher's hands took hold of Richard's hips and pulled him into his body, feeling every inch of that delectable firmness all around him. Asher considered for a split second that he wasn't a small man, he had been well above average during his living life and was still above average now and Richard was barely any taller than him but next to the big Ulfric, he felt utterly surrounded.

 

And slowly even Richard's hands started to wander into Asher's silky soft hair, to pull Asher's head into the right position. Asher rewarded this with a moan, not even noticing that Richard was gripping the side of his face with the scars.

 

Both were hard at that point, rubbing their erections against each other, only separated by layers of jeans and impacting their moods heavily. They continued their heavy kissing for quite some time, letting their wet tongues slide sensually against each other but both somehow knowing that despite the hot lustfulness of the moment, this was not the time to go farther. This didn't hinder the passionate kisses, the mashing of their bodies and tongues or the wandering hands, though.

 

When both pulled apart at the same time, Richard looked dazed and Asher looked at Richard weirdly.

 

Asher was also the first to recover and break the silence, “What does this mean?”

 

Closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath, Richard opened his eyes to stare directly into Asher's eyes and was more honest than he had probably ever been.

 

“I like kissing you. And now I have to go home prepare a class test for Monday.”

 

With that parting shot, Richard turned around and left Asher standing in the hallway, stupefied. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Asher started to chuckle lowly.

 

~*~

 

At his home, Richard sat hunched over his desk in his office and was trying to write up a difficult but not too difficult test for his students to see what they had learned during his absence. It wasn't easy due to most of his blood still firmly settled south and the accompanying thoughts that swirled through his head.

 

God he had really done it, _he_ had gone after Asher. Was he really alright with what had happened tonight? No, not completely. But for once, he just didn’t care. He just knew that for once he had done the absolutely right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard was still reeling from his encounter with Asher a few days after, when he met up with Anita for some coffee in the afternoon. He knew that as soon as they sat down Anita would be asking all the questions he could see burning in her eyes and strangely enough he wasn’t too put off by it.

 

Therefore it was no surprise to him that as soon as the waiter set down their coffees it seemed to be the signal for the start of her interrogation.

 

“Alright, Richard, so what’s going on between you and Asher?” The necromancer certainly wasn’t beating around the bush, was she? But then Anita wasn’t known for her tact.

 

“Why do you want to know? Isn’t your motto pretty much ignorance is bliss in these matters?” Richard asked with a straight face, not trying to get defensive or give things away.

 

Anita sighed and looked away before facing him and he sucked in a breath at her honest expression.

 

“The thing is, Richard, I’m trying here. I’m trying to be a better person and understand everyone in my life better. I want my men, the men I love, to be happy and despite everything that happened between us, I include you in that category too.”

 

He could have taken this in so many ways. As a jealousy driven statement of ownership, as a patronizing acclamation, but what he took this as, was simply care for a dear friend. He started to relax incrementally.

 

“Also,” Anita continued cheekily, “I’d much rather have my men have sex with each other than with other women.”

 

And Richard laughed.

 

~*~

 

They adjourned their meeting to the Circus where things got steamy pretty quickly.

 

As always between him and Anita, the chemistry was out of this world, instantly igniting and burning through them in a wildfire of need. Richard didn’t know if he still loved Anita as he should, he didn’t know what they were to each other except majorly compatible sex partners. He loved coming over her, opening her legs roughly like he did now, letting his hands run up and down those lovely thighs but not touching the place between her legs that she craved to have touched and which was already drenched from what he could scent.

 

“Richard, please! Please don’t make me wait. I need you inside me!” Anita nearly screamed.

 

Richard couldn’t wait anymore either and slipped between her legs to surge inside her with one thrust, stretching her pussy around his cock so it sheathed him like a just-too-tight glove. Anita screamed out but one glance at her and he could see that she was enjoying herself despite the pain that he knew he was giving her. He could smell her pain. Could feel his cock coming up against her womb and a few months ago he would have either stopped or become gentler as well as talk it out with her in onerous detail. Now he just continued to fuck her.

 

He could feel his wolf stirring inside him for a second and it nearly made his pace stutter. Usually his wolf was fully on board when he fucked Anita, knowing Anita’s wolf and embracing her, rumbling a growl at her but this time he was clearly uninterested and a yawning snout was projected into his mind. He remembered fucking Asher and how his wolf had nearly purred and Richard had to admit he had felt a surge of happiness at the wolf’s pleasure, while now his wolf was just lying there inside him as if to say, same old, same old.

 

Leaning down, Richard kissed Anita, letting his tongue play around her hot mouth and forgetting about his wolf for the time being, becoming completely entrenched with his movements and her responses.

 

Before long, both were shuddering to an explosive climax.

 

In the afterglow, Anita was cuddled up to his naked form, while Richard let a hand wander distractedly down her back. He had felt Jean-Claude wake up not too long ago and was wondering when Asher would rise. Damn it, there was no hope left for him.

 

As if Anita could read his mind, she continued their conversation from the coffee shop.

 

“So, tell me more about you and Asher?” Anita inquired not looking at him with her eyes still half-closed.

 

Somehow, it was difficult to speak about this while naked and still in bed with Anita but it helped that she wasn’t looking at him so he started anyway.

 

“I don’t really know what we are doing, Anita, to be honest. I …” he just couldn’t go on.

 

Anita leaned up with one elbow on his chest, looking at him wonderingly.

 

“But you had sex?”

 

“Yeah.” Was he actually blushing now?

 

Anita looked at him for another second and then let her head rest against his torso, murmuring into his chest, “Well, as I said, I’d much rather have my men have sex with men than with women, if I have to share.”

 

Richard was getting a bit angry at the repeated and also somewhat egotistical statement but before he could act on it, he heard the bedroom door open. Apparently Anita hadn’t because she was surprised when Jean-Claude started speaking.

 

“Does that apply for all of us, _ma petite_?”

 

Jean-Claude stood just past the doorway inside the room, gazing upon their naked flesh, still glistening from what they had obviously been doing.

 

Anita looked up and gazed at Jean-Claude, searching for what Richard wasn’t sure but it was continuously turning more and more unsure.

 

Jean-Claude obviously saw it too because he rushed over to the bed and leaned down to Anita, bringing her face up to his, kissing her mouth tenderly so their lips barely touched. Richard could feel the emotion in the kiss that bespoke the vampire’s love for the woman. But he wasn’t so sure about the front row seat, especially as tongues became involved and Anita started to moan.

 

Jean-Claude, ever the one with a cool head, stopped their interlude.

 

“ _Ma petite_ , it does not mean that I do not want you anymore, never think that. I would just like to know what is in your heart on this matter.”

 

Anita looked very innocent at that moment. A feat since she was naked and still flushed from their sex.

 

“Jean-Claude, I am trying, I really am. I just want everyone to be happy and safe here. If that means that the men will … turn to each other… I guess I’m alright with that. I’m alright with what happened between Richard and Asher, as impossible to believe as this thing between the two is.”

 

And with that the unwanted focus of attention was turned on him again. He had hoped that they’d just forget about him, but no such luck. Anita and Jean-Claude were leaning into each other above his stomach, which was only adorned by one of Jean-Claude’s flimsy silk sheets.

 

Jean-Claude looked at him with an intense stare that kind of gave him the creeps. A small gasp from Anita was all the warning he got, before Jean-Claude leaned down and kissed him. Not a peck or a simple touching of lips, no, no, Jean-Claude’s lips were open and sealed over his lips with a leisurely drag.

 

For a second Richard didn’t know what to do. Why the hell was Jean-Claude kissing him? What were his motives? Why were his lips so very different from Asher’s? But not bad different… just different. When Richard arrived at that thought, he became conscious of the fact that he had closed his eyes. When Jean-Claude’s tongue came out to play over his lips, Richard opened his mouth to give Jean-Claude entry, which the vampire artfully took.

 

It was weird kissing Jean-Claude. Kissing Asher was like being consumed by an electric energy. Kissing Jean-Claude was like a cool wave crashing over him and taking him under. He had to smile at his comparison and Jean-Claude must have felt it because he pulled back and looked at him inquisitively.

 

Richard, not answering, looked over to Anita the same moment Jean-Claude did and saw her glazed over expression.

 

Jean-Claude leaned over to her and gave her such a deep kiss, Richard started wondering how Anita could manage without ripping her mouth on Jean-Claude’s fangs, not that he wanted to know for a particular reason, mind you.

 

Jean-Claude pulled back and Anita looked up at him wonderingly.

 

“I can taste Richard on you.”

 

Jean-Claude’s expression got heated and he leaned back over his body, now with one leg bent next to Richard’s for a better and more comfortable angle.

 

Richard’s breathing accelerated and his body started heating up again. Richard had been in a bed with Jean-Claude and Anita before, but somehow he knew that if he joined them again, it would be completely different, for one, Jean-Claude would not be as careful about touching him as he had been before, he knew that much. He knew it would be hot, no doubt about that but something still tingled in the back of his head. Asher. What would he think about all this? He put all thoughts about Asher to the back of his mind with a shake of his head though because he knew that Asher often joined Jean-Claude and Anita and it wasn’t as if they had said anything about exclusivity, not that it was really an option at this point.

 

When Jean-Claude broke his contact with Anita’s mouth, she lifted over Richard’s body and bestowed a tender, more tender than he remembered from Anita, kiss across his lips. It was probably how she kissed Jean-Claude now. With tender care and love and he wanted someone to kiss him like that and completely mean it.

 

Anita’s hands weren’t idle however and he felt their hot glide across his chest, over his sensitive nipples and coming to the tented sheet that did nothing to hide his cock now. Jean-Claude must have been touching Anita because she was moaning into his mouth. Anita was crouched above him and was slowly running her tongue from his mouth down the side of his neck and stopped at his nipples. Some women forgot that a man’s nipples were often just as sensitive as a woman’s but Anita certainly didn’t. Continuing downwards, he knew instantly where she was headed and sucked in a breath as his cock hardened until he thought he would break from the pressure. When her little mouth wrapped around his head after one glide of her tongue, he instantly pulled up his hands to hold onto the head board.

 

Her hands, always industrious, slowly kneaded his balls and he was sure he was going to die. When he felt another hand on his chest he knew it was Jean-Claude and a swift opening of his eyes confirmed it. Richard looked from Jean-Claude to the vampire’s hand on his chest and when he didn’t scream bloody murder, Jean-Claude apparently took it to mean he could touch, which he did. It was a weird sensation having two sets of hands pleasuring him, especially with Anita’s talented mouth… and throat in the mix too but it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t perfect either though. It was a neutral feeling. It was pleasurable. It definitely was. Especially when Jean-Claude leaned down to graze his nipple with a strong tongue.

 

Richard groaned. God, two sets of mouths and two sets of hands on him. Could there be anything better? A quick image of Asher formed in his head and… yeah, it could be better. His wolf, even with the pleasure of two people focused on him, was still barely stirring from his slumber. Waiting, wanting… for what, Richard was slowly starting to realize. He put that to the back of his mind though and concentrated fully on the pleasure that he was being given, which was probably a mistake when he felt a simultaneous twist of his nipple and a particularly sharp suction on his cock that had him nearly jumping up.

 

He stopped Anita’s vigorous pace with one hand in her hair.

 

“Stop or I’ll go,” he was able to force out of his clenched mouth.

 

Anita looked up at him with no uncertainty in her face. She leaned over his body to kiss Jean-Claude devouring his mouth, and Richard knew that her _ardeur_ was rising in the face of so much heated pleasure.

 

Richard saw Jean-Claude spread Anita’s legs apart and before he could act, Jean-Claude had spread them over Richard’s body, sliding Anita over his hard cock. Richard knew that if Jean-Claude touched his dick, he would bolt. The thought came with such sudden clarity that it surprised even him. Touching was all well and good but if Jean-Claude touched his cock, he would be gone. Jean-Claude must have caught that thought or had seen something in his face because without so much as stopping he seated Anita on Richard’s cock without a touch anywhere. Anita was keening as he stretched her pussy once again, watching her pussy lips open up to accept his girth.

 

When she was seated, she didn’t continue as she would usually do but waited with bated breath, her eyes staring down at his stomach. When he felt Jean-Claude slide up his legs towards Anita’s back he had a slight inkling of what was going on and when he felt Jean-Claude’s finger ease into Anita’s back passage, only separating them by a thin wall of flesh he knew what was going to happen.

 

Anita moaned at the new sensations and Richard couldn’t do anything but endure the awareness that he experienced inside Anita’s body.

 

When apparently she was stretched enough Jean-Claude eased further up Richard legs so he touched Anita’s back with his chest. Richard vaguely saw a tube being thrown off the bed and had to bite his lip to stop remembering when something like that had been used on him… when _he_ had used it.

 

Richard felt the exact moment that Jean-Claude breached Anita, because he could feel it in minute detail. Feel her stretch around the invasion, making her that much tighter on his cock. He could feel Jean-Claude slide into her body, could feel him struggle to have Anita accept him into her, could feel Jean-Claude’s cock slide along his own.

 

The burning magics that had simmered around them from the moment they had started, now came to a sharp peak as all of them were completely joined in their Triumvirate. And the magic started to leak outwards, seeking any who would want to accept it.

 

Movement came quickly, for they couldn’t stay still for long. He felt every little motion, felt Anita’s heart beat nearly double time, could feel Jean-Claude’s legs slide along his own for purchase. Could feel the heat, the husky breaths, the moans and groans. This was their Triumvirate and for better or worse, they were joined for eternity and if it continued like this, Richard thought for the very first time, it wouldn’t be the end of his world.

 

With a swift movement, Richard got up on his knees so he and Jean-Claude could get a better movement going, fucking Anita between them. Anita screamed out in bliss and burrowed her nails in his shoulders so hard he felt his skin give in one or two places, making blood well in the shallow pools. Richard saw Jean-Claude’s head jerk up and lean forward to probably lick at the blood but before Richard could consciously think of what he was doing, he evaded the vampire’s mouth. Jean-Claude gave him a quick look that Richard couldn’t interpret before nuzzling into Anita’s neck, who stretched her neck for better access. When a wave of climax came over them, Jean-Claude struck Anita’s neck without any preliminaries and in that moment when their Triumvirate was crashed open with their climax, Richard felt it all. He could feel a mouth at his neck, could feel his mouth at Anita’s neck, could feel his own orgasm rush through him and into Anita before collapsing into the bed, Anita and Jean-Claude following him down.

 

Trying to control his breathing and still heaving from the experience, Richard leaned over and started to kiss Anita softly on the mouth. A gentle touch. When he pulled back he saw Jean-Claude watching and Richard still feeling bad about his evasion when Jean-Claude had wanted to lick his blood, he leaned over and initiated his first kiss with Jean-Claude who responded instantly and allowed him instant access to his mouth with his tongue. He could still taste Anita on Jean-Claude’s tongue and he stroked it with languid and sated abandon. Not to rouse but to stay in the moment just a bit longer.

 

When Richard pulled back, the first thing he noticed, was a golden spot in his periphery and looking over it was indeed Asher who stood leaning against the wall right next to the door.

 

For a second their gazes met and before he could decipher the look in Asher’s eyes, Asher clapped his hands and applauded them stating, “That was truly inspiring,” in a biting voice that had Richard jerk back from its sheer bitterness. And then Asher left.

 

Richard didn’t even look at the other two in the bed but slid out, his legs feeling utterly like jelly and grabbed his jeans near the floor, stepping into them while already walking after Asher.

 

He actually started to run, once he had the zipper of his jeans pulled up (and his legs didn’t feel as if they were going to give out any second) and actually caught up with Asher still in the hallway before his rooms.

 

“Asher, wait. Wait! What’s going on?”

 

Asher turned around, his face an imperial mask of nothingness.

 

“It is nothing. I just felt the three of you together, for with your triumvirate it is not easy _not_ to feel you when you raise so much power. The whole Circus is probably drunk with it.”

 

Following a hunch, Richard cupped Asher’s face and kissed him but before he could do much more than touch lips, Asher yanked back and hissed, “I do not want sloppy seconds.”

 

Richard had thought it might be jealousy but he believed Asher wouldn’t be inclined to it, seeing the hypocrisy in it, since Asher was with Anita and Jean-Claude too and soon became angry.

 

“Fuck you,” Richard just said.

 

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Asher gave back bitingly.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you mad and giving me attitude?”

 

“It is nothing.”

 

“It’s clearly not nothing or you wouldn’t have pulled back from me. Just fucking tell me what’s going on, I can’t read your mind,” Richard shouted.

 

For the first time, Asher’s mask slipped and he saw pain in Asher’s eyes for just a second that calmed him down in a second flat, although Asher’s mask quickly was put back into place.

 

Richard sighed, “Tell me, Asher, why did this hurt you?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Asher, don’t give me crap, it hurt you to see the three of us in bed, and I want to know why. You’re in bed with them too.”

 

Asher said something that must have been swearing in French before he turned back to Richard, facing him full on with a heated look in his eyes.

 

“Because you are mine.”

 

Before Richard could say something in return Asher continued, “You do not have sex with other men. You do not like other men; in truth you are even a bit homophobic… except for me.”

 

Damn it. He could definitely not stay mad at Asher now, especially as he remembered Jason’s words about how Asher was probably the most insecure of them all.

 

Richard fisted a hand through his hair and growled in frustration.

 

Before they could say anymore, though, they saw Byron head past them, giving Richard an absolutely combustive look and making Richard conscious of his half-naked state, still reeking of sex.

 

“Let’s talk inside your rooms.”

 

Asher threw him a look but headed towards the few feet to his door nonetheless.

 

Once inside, Richard headed over to Asher’s couch, past Asher who remained standing in the middle the room.

 

Richard just looked at Asher who was studiously not looking in Richard’s direction and contemplated Asher’s words. He wasn’t Asher’s. He was no one’s. He was his own person. He was the freaking werewolf king! No one could claim him as his own.

 

But he had to admit there was something about Asher that just made him want to not think and just _feel_. Never would he have contemplated having sex with another man and then it had happened with Asher, and although he had run scared, he had come back… for more. Yeah, that was exactly what he wanted. More. From Asher.

 

He glanced up at the protagonist of his internal struggles and saw Asher standing still in that way that the old vampires had.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Richard got up and stood in front of Asher.

 

“Why does it have to be so hard between us? I’m trying to grow, I really am, Asher.”

 

“What are you saying?” Asher inquired pulling out of his motionless state.

 

“That it took me a while to admit to myself that I liked the night between us… I enjoyed it... I, yeah, I enjoyed it,” Richard ended lamely.

 

But before Richard could be embarrassed by his little speech, Asher had taken that one step that brought him flush up to Richard and kissed him. One of Asher’s hands slowly slipped into Richard’s hair and angled his head better until their mouths fit together like lock and key. Richard moaned into Asher’s mouths at his first taste and Asher was pleasantly giddy due to the Ulfric’s already half naked state of dress.

 

Slowly the two advanced to the couch so they wouldn’t have to stand upright any longer. Asher eased Richard backward onto the couch, following so Asher sat straddling Richard’s thighs without giving up the slow motions of his tongue in Richard’s mouth. It just felt too good to stop. But somehow the mood was leisurely heated not impulsively burning. Of course Asher used the opportunity to explore the bared flesh of Richard’s chest, making Richard moan.

 

Although stopping would have been furthest from Asher’s mind, he could still smell Anita and Jean-Claude on Richard’s skin and while he thought it wouldn’t bother him, seeing as he had had the same scent on his skin many times before, it did distract him from enjoying Richard to his fullest.

 

Seeing Richard in bed with Anita and Jean-Claude had been … difficult.

 

“What’s the matter?” Richard whispered across his lips, easing up on the tongue play, still letting his tongue and lips slide over Asher’s leisurely but not as deeply.

 

Asher, still draped over Richard, pulled back and looked into the wolf’s eyes.

 

“What?” Richard looked adorably confused now.

 

Asher continued to gaze at Richard searchingly. And attempted to get up before Richard took hold of his arm to stop his movement.

 

“Asher, what’s going on?”

 

“You smell like them,” Asher came right out and said it without looking at Richard.

 

“What-… are you… actually jealous?” Richard asked, still clearly surprised that this was the root of their current interaction.

 

Asher turned back and glowered at Richard.

 

“And what if I am? Is it so wrong? I can smell them all over you,” he stated heatedly, although not trying to get out of the tight grip that Richard had on Asher’s arm.

 

Richard ran a palm through his hair in frustration, getting up and standing in front of Asher.

 

For a second Richard was silent.

 

“Look at me, Asher. So, even if I’m repeating myself here, I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what we’re doing. This… you being jealous… I just don’t know what to think. It’s not like I cheated on you or something, right? I mean you are with… the two of them too.”

 

“Not since I slept with you,” Asher informed Richard tonelessly.

 

Richard looked surprised at that.

 

“Believe me, _mon loup_ , Jean-Claude was thoroughly vexed with me for scaring you off, and our Anita did not know the circumstances, which made her quite … upset.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m sure you’ve got…others, right? Asher?”

 

Asher looked at Richard for the first time with an angry glare, “ _Non_ , for I did not fancy any other company but yours, unfortunately.” With a jerk he got out of Richard’s hold.

 

What was Richard supposed to say to that? For lack of responding, Richard pulled a hand through his hair again and looked around Asher’s lavish rooms, since he hadn’t taken the time the last time he was in here to have a look around.

 

It was one big room that had been cleverly separated by Japanese-looking partition panels that Richard was somehow sure actually _were_ from Japan and gave the room quite a bit of character. It was also so you couldn’t see the bedroom from the living room area once closed. The bathroom was closed off with a door near the bed, Richard knew. And there was another door that left from the living room that was Asher’s closet. Bookshelves lined the living area with precious old looking books as well as current ones from his vantage point. At some point he was going to have a look and see what Asher’s favorite authors were, Richard mused. Back to the present, Richard glanced over the stoic vampire that hadn’t moved an inch since their last words.

 

Before Richard could think too hard about what he was doing and more importantly, why, he crossed over into Asher’s bedroom.

 

“What are you doing?” Asher wanted to know, taking one step in his direction but then freezing in the living room, which told Richard a lot about Asher’s current state of mind.

 

“Taking a shower.”

 

~*~

 

While in the shower Richard, unfortunately, had plenty of time to think. Was he taking a shower for Asher’s benefit or because the cooled sweat was making him cold and uncomfortable or because… he wanted to smell clean? Damn it all to hell. Asher not coming after him when he had started walking towards the bedroom had also been quite telling. Asher really was unsure of what was going on too. Richard didn’t know what to think of that revelation. He couldn’t deny anymore that there was something between the two of them and it was more than just chemistry and it still wigged him out. If someone had told him he’d have something going on with a male vampire, with Asher of all people, he’d have probably beat that someone within an inch of his life, if he was honest. But now he really was involved with Asher and… he wanted to know what would come of it.

 

He still liked women, he knew that much and he hadn’t caught himself checking out men or anything, it was just Asher, well and maybe Jean-Claude but those two bastards were giving off sex pheromones like nobody’s business, so it wasn’t anything special. Asher was an easily irritated son of a bitch who became mean at the drop of a hat… but somehow he liked it that Asher wasn’t easy-going and accommodating; it worked for the vampire.

 

Stepping out of the shower, Richard noticed how tired he had become and just longed for a bed. Well, there was one right outside the bathroom door, he might as well use it, Richard thought with a grin.

 

He toweled off and had one towel slung across his hips when he stepped out of the bathroom. Asher wasn’t there but Richard could smell him in the living room. With a world-weary sigh he let himself fall onto Asher’s big, heavenly-feeling bed and closed his eyes once his front hit the sheets.

 

“What are you doing?” Asher asked, stepping into the bedroom immediately.

 

Without opening his eyes, Richard murmured, “Tired, we can talk after I’ve had some sleep. Some of us have work in the morning.”

 

“And you’re sleeping in _my_ bed?” Asher asked incredulous.

 

“Yeah, the college is actually closer from here than my own home and I’ve got some clothes in Jason’s room. Now…,” Richard leaned over in the bed with a lethargic movement to switch off the bedroom light to immediately flop back onto the bed, wiggling under the sheet and getting rid of his wet towels on the floor next to the bed. Now the only light was coming from the soft indirect light in the living room and Richard sighed in bliss closing his eyes and nearly falling asleep as soon as he did so but one niggling feeling had him still awake. The fact that Asher was staring at him. Although Richard had his eyes closed, he knew Asher hadn’t moved and was watching him. He definitely couldn’t fall asleep like this even if he desperately wanted to.

 

So he pried open one eye and glanced over, “Yes?”

 

As he had thought, Asher was watching him with an odd expression on his face, like he thought Richard to be an odd bird or something.

 

“You are in my bed.”

 

Richard looked around. “Yes, I think that’s obvious.”

 

“You’re sleeping in my bed.”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“Why?”

 

Richard just sighed. Why couldn’t he just go to bed? It was already well past midnight and he couldn’t figure out why Asher was so persistent in keeping him awake.

 

“Because I’m tired,” Richard tried to deflect but knew that this wasn’t what Asher had asked. Asher obviously knew that since he didn’t elaborate and just waited.

 

“Alright, Asher, I’m really tired and all this soul-searching I’ve done recently has really exhausted me mentally. Our talk isn’t finished, but give me some rest, okay?” And Richard laid his head back down so he was once again lying on his stomach, burrowing into the sheets.

 

“…Well, then I will be in the living room, reading.”

 

“Yeah, you do that…” And with that Richard was asleep.

 

For a moment Asher was stupefied. And that didn’t happen very often.

 

He looked down into his own bed, where one of the most attractive men of his knowledge was lying.

 

Richard was instantly asleep, softly breathing in deep sleep. And he looked absolutely stunning. Asher didn’t know what to do but look at Richard in his bed. This was all very bizarre, to be honest. Asher didn’t know what had come over him before. He wasn’t a possessive kind of man. Even if he had been, it would have been beaten, whipped or raped out of him by the first year in Belle’s Court. Possessiveness was not for anyone except when it was to Belle and only from her side. He had had to leave once he met Julianna to be away with her and Jean-Claude and even then he and Jean-Claude had been called back for assignations plenty of times.

 

But tonight, when he had been inside Jean-Claude’s bedroom, when he had seen Richard kissing Jean-Claude, a feeling of such hot jealousy and betrayal had grabbed and gripped him, it was a wonder he had not exploded on the spot.

 

And Richard? He was a mystery to Asher, one that he definitely wanted to further explore. First he had come to Danse Macabre for that hot kiss that still had Asher restless and now this.

 

With a low chuckle, Asher wandered over to his book collection and decided on some light reading before wandering over to his divan and settled down for some comfortable hours spent reading while Richard was dead to the world. From time to time, he glanced over into his bedroom and saw the wolf in his bed, the sheet moving with his even breaths. Something warm washed over him whenever he did that.

 

When it was close to his resting time, Asher contemplated waking Richard for a moment but decided not to and let Richard sleep. So he started walking to his door before cursing and heading straight back into his bedroom.

 

Asher just had to touch Richard’s shoulder and the wolf’s eyes blinked open sleepily. It was probably the cutest thing Asher had seen in a long, long time.

 

“I am going to Jean-Claude’s room for the day. Anita has left and I probably have to apologize to Jean-Claude.”

 

Richard was still somewhat out of it and blinked, “Hnn?”

 

Asher didn’t reply and just leaned forward to smooth a curl of hair out of Richard’s face.

 

Richard snorted and started to wake up more.

 

“So…,” Richard started off but was quickly interrupted by a frank Asher.

 

“I will be honest with you, _mon chéri_. A passionate chemistry like we have does not come along often, even if you do manage to live more than just the century given to humans. I know very well that you are uncomfortable as of yet with our dealings,” and it seemed Asher purposely didn’t mention the word ‘relationship’.

 

Richard looked away for a moment but when he looked back his eyes were full of determination.

 

“I-I enjoyed our time together, Asher, I really did. And I’m starting to be man enough to admit to it too,” the Ulfric gave a self-deprecating smile.

 

Before Richard could react further, Asher leaned down and kissed Richard softly on his mouth.

 

Without a backward glance, Asher left his rooms.

 

Richard sank back into the bed, a soft smile curling his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've incorporated Richard being a college professor instead of middle school, there was a lot more editing to do in this chapter from what it was before :/

Richard was running late. Asher only listened with half an ear to the perfectly good musician on stage that whispered sultry jazz tunes into the room. Thoughts were running around in his head, from being stood up to something happening to Richard. He was not a patient man, never had been and if he had not been shaped by life and death experiences at the vampire courts for so long, where patience and stoicism had been imperative, a few of his fingers would have definitely tapped up and down on the table in impatient frustration.

 

The last time the waiter had been here, Asher had even ordered some wine, because the statement, ‘I am waiting for someone’, had sounded quite sad after nearly an hour so he had decided to not look as pathetic as he felt. But he drew the line at pretending to take sips.

 

Asher wasn’t too sure why he was still there, to be quite honest. Hope, he supposed, truly was a waking dream, he had to agree with Aristotle. Why else would he still be here if he wasn’t dreaming about something more with the Ulfric, when he knew perfectly well that Richard was, for one, shy about commitment after Anita, and two, which was probably more significant and important… Richard was not into men as such. He might be curious, no man wasn’t, Asher could attest to that fact that even men who had never even thought about the same sex could be tempted, but Richard’s non-involvement with men was near a phobia. Or had been, anyways. Richard had acted very out of character lately. Being more calm and collected, and also more ruthless, he had heard through the grapevine, i.e. Jason, in pack matters.

 

A nervous break-down will change someone. And Asher had no doubts that Richard had had one of those at the ball after reading about it online, and Asher felt somewhat bad for exploiting Richard’s vulnerable state then. Somewhat, because it had still been the most amazing sex he had had in a good long while. He had wanted the Ulfric since the first time he had seen him. So had Jean-Claude, as he gathered or his _corbeau_ would not have tied himself to the man for possibly eternity. But Richard's inherent and apparent homophobia had made things difficult. And now, Richard was like a changed man, all of a sudden. A hot, changed man that Asher was wanting to get his hands back onto.

 

As the hour crept by, he was contemplating paying and leaving the club, when he felt a wave of supernatural energy shiver down his spine. Turning around his head he saw none other than the Ulfric walking into the club looking around and inconspicuously sniffing the air. Asher chuckled and Richard’s head whipped over to where he was sitting. Asher knew he was sitting quite out of the way, in a secluded corner but he didn’t want to be seen. He could hear the music perfectly from anywhere and he preferred to have his privacy.

 

“So sorry for running late,” Richard started, taking a seat opposite him in the little booth.

 

“There were more students than anticipated for my open door.” Richard shook his head and settled further down into his seat, pulling out of his light jacket and putting it on the seat next to him.

 

“That is alright, the music kept me occupied,” Asher answered neutrally.

 

Richard turned around and had a good view of the stage and the pretty woman on it, who currently gave a shiver inducing rendition of Fever in a husky voice.

 

“She’s good,” Richard commented.

 

“Yes, all their performers are, here the menu if you are hungry,” Asher said, reaching for a menu that was left on the table by the eager waiter.

 

“Yes, definitely. Those little snacks we’ve got at those meetings can’t really sustain me.”

 

This was weird, Richard thought, being aware of Asher's gaze on his body at his statement. And what was more, they were actually having a nice, civilized conversation … even as the evening progressed. The atmosphere in the club was relaxed, the music was wonderful, the food very nourishing and it was … enjoyable. Richard was actually enjoying himself.

 

That hadn’t been quite anticipated. He had thought this would be awkward. Richard hadn’t known if he should come to begin with. He had been sitting in his car for the last 30 minutes or so, not knowing what to do when eventually he had decided he couldn’t take the coward’s way out and simply not show, his new self dictated to him to make at least an appearance.

 

And Richard wasn’t regretting his decision.

 

Asher was enjoying himself equally. This was so pleasant, so cultivated. He had missed sharing the bits and pieces of his 'life'. Talking to someone about the annoying new ticket girl at the Circus of the Damned or the supplier problems at Danse Macabre. Ordinary things in his not so ordinary life.

 

When Richard started to talk about his job, Asher could see why Richard was so afraid of being outed as a werewolf. He loved his job, he really did and the vampire felt a pang at always having harassed Richard about it. Because from what he had observed, not many people did nowadays. They went to their jobs to earn money, not for doing what they believed in, what they enjoyed or what they found interesting.

 

“…and then Robert was blowing up the simulation. It was a good thing it was on an excursion and not at the college in the lab or he’d have been suspended and I’d have had to include the dean. Like this I just shouted at him and made him be my unofficial research assistant for the rest of the year. Good thing too, as I desperately needed one but didn’t have the budget for a proper one, and he actually seemed to enjoy himself.”

 

Asher chuckled.

 

“I believe that school changed very much from when I attended it.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding, I guess.” Richard grinned in reply. “How was it for you?” And Richard didn't know if he was asking out of interest for the school system in the Olden Days or for wanting to know more about Asher's history.

 

“Ah, well, let's just say the adage 'spare the rod, spoil the child' held true,” Asher said with a self-deprecating smile and changed the subject.

 

“What have you got planned next for your students?” Asher inquired.

 

“Well, actually, I’ve got a segment on preternatural biology coming up where Anita is going to come in for a talk one evening.”

 

“If only your students knew that they are being taught about this by an actual preternatural being.”

 

Richard looked sour at that and Asher nearly bit his tongue for his slip-up since he knew Richard was sensitive about that topic and before Richard could spoil the mood, Asher continued talking.

 

“The talk will most likely end in a question and answer session about grisly zombie raisings and her vampire executions, I would assume.”

 

Richard looked at him for a moment before shaking his head once and giving a low chuckle, “Yeah probably. They seem to have a weird preoccupation with blood, gore, death and mystical stuff.”

 

“I do not know what this fascination with the mystical is.”

 

Richard chuckled, “I think it's the fact that it seems so adult with a slight touch of the forbidden thrill. Most of them, legally, are adults, and they are certainly quick to point that out but 18-year olds usually really aren’t. I certainly wasn’t.”

 

“Hmm.” Asher answered non-committedly.

 

“It must be interesting observing them right when you get a sense of how a person will turn out to be.”

 

“It’s certainly that. It’s mostly a bitch though. Can you spell hormonal teenagers who shouldn’t but are already drinking and indulging in other equally illegal substances for them?” But Asher knew that Richard loved his job nonetheless, the smile gave him away.

 

The evening ended on a high note. Both going their separate ways at the doors of the club. Both feeling the underlying and unresolved tension.

 

~*~

 

Well, this was certainly not going as Richard had planned. It was the late afternoon of his talk on supernatural biology that Anita was supposed to hold and she was out of state on some monster hunting gig. Of course, that figured. Richard was pacing around the Circus of the Damned, where he was supposed to pick up Anita and where he had just heard from the newly risen Jean-Claude that Anita had not managed to finish her business and get on her planned flight in time.

 

“Well, great, just great. Not only do I have to pacify teenagers now but because Anita's talk has been so anticipated, quite a few parents and friends and other faculty members were also coming, are coming actually because they don't know Anita isn't going to show.”

 

“Ah, _mon ami_ , Anita did not know she would be called upon out of state at precisely this time and she did try to make the flight back. She did not do this on purpose,” Jean-Claude said smoothly from where he was perusing his wardrobe. Richard was inside Jean-Claude's bedroom pacing and thinking furiously of what to do now. He even let Jean-Claude call him _mon ami_ without arguing. Things were bad.

 

“I know, Jean-Claude but it's still damn inconvenient or convenient depending on whose point of view you're looking from since I had to practically coerce Anita into holding this talk.”

 

“No one can force _ma petite_ , Richard. If she had truly not wanted to do this speech, she would not have relented,” Jean-Claude threw in.

 

Richard just sighed and sat down against the wall, having gotten dizzy from pacing in such small circles.  It was weird being in Jean-Claude's bedroom alone with the vampire but he just let that slide off. His talk took precedence. He would have launched into another diatribe but the door opened and a golden halo of hair attached to a certain vampire came through the door.

 

“Jean-Claude, _as-tu_ (do you have...)... oh, Richard I did not know you would be here today, is it not the evening of your talk?” Asher asked quizzically, looking gorgeously well put together in trousers and a casual business attire of a white T-shirt underneath a casual suit jacket, his wavy hair flowing decadently across his forehead and right part of his face.

 

“Hey Asher, yeah it is, but Anita is still out of town so the special talk will have to be canceled, damn, you know how much work everyone put into this, everyone will be so disappointed. Who knows when Anita will have time again for doing something like this, she's not got enough time as is.” Richard ran a hand through his hair and felt a bit awkward talking in such an ordinary way with Asher in the presence of Jean-Claude.

 

“Hmm, can't Anita be replaced?” Asher asked out of the blue.

 

“What do you mean?” Richard asked pathetically hopeful.

 

“Well, just ask someone else to do your talk, like Anita's little animator friend.”

 

“You mean Larry?”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“Larry apparently has the charisma and talking skills of a scarecrow in front of people, Anita once told me. But I guess you're on the right track.” Now that Richard looked deep in thought and not so distressed anymore, Asher smiled.

 

“Why don't you go, Asher?” Jean-Claude asked from the sidelines, having observed Asher and Richard's interaction with much surprise and interest. The two had actually had a productive conversation without any teasing or mean words and Jean-Claude was actually proud as if the two were his wayward children, finally getting along.

 

Asher looked completely surprised as he was not one for public crowds and being in the limelight, he much preferred the shadows where he could hide his face.

 

For a second Richard just wanted to say no outright, because he was worried about his students finding out. Not about him being a were but about him having … _been_ with Asher, being with Asher. But then he ran it through his head and he thought that his students’ eyes would definitely pop at hearing the news. As well as their parents' and other faculty members, Richard thought dejectedly, knowing that the faculty might not be too keen on having a master vampire in the midst of their campus.

 

“I don't think-”

 

“I would help you out _mon ami_ but unfortunately I have pressing business matters to attend to that cannot be postponed whereas Asher can reschedule his responsibilities and as my _témoin_ is truly a worthy replacement, even for Anita,” Jean-Claude said matter of factly.

 

Richard still wasn't sold. Why ever would Asher agree to something like this if he had trouble being seen sometimes among friends and 'family' with his scars. Before Richard could contemplate the matter further, though, Asher stated,

 

“I will do it.” Asher surprised himself by saying it. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing, hadn't he been contemplating his love for hiding just a few seconds earlier? But then again, he wanted to see where Richard worked, where he spent so much of his time and what he did and why he liked what he did and since it wasn't likely that he would ever get the chance to see Richard in action during the day, this was a good opportunity to learn more about Richard.

 

Asher still didn't quite know what was happening between them. They hadn't had sex again and he hadn't had sex with anyone since this whole thing with Richard started and that had been over three weeks ago. Whenever they were in the same room, it didn't matter how many other people were around, there was a sexual tension in the air that was so thick he wondered if it couldn't be cut with a pair of knives.

 

Richard was surprised that Asher offered to come with him for the talk, to put himself in front of a few dozen, probably over a hundred people and speak publicly, he was so surprised that for a second he forgot his misgivings and started thinking.

 

“I’d have to run it by my dean and the faculty but I guess it would be a great experience if you could give appropriate answers to questions with a short intro. Anita emailed me her speech, maybe you could use parts of it, it's in my car.” And Richard left the room, with Asher hot on his heels.

 

Jean-Claude, if he had been a lesser man, would feel insecure and definitely superfluous after having had the brilliant idea in the first place and then being treated as air but as it was, he was actually happy and with a soft smile he went back to perusing his wardrobe, searching for his satiny black shirt with the ruffled cuffs and the silk net inlay over the shoulders.

 

~*~

 

Richard was definitely worried. Although Asher had smirked cockily and said, “I think I can handle a class full of teenagers,” when Richard had asked him if he truly wanted to do this, now looking at the lecture hall he had his doubts.

 

Asher may have been able to handle a class full of teenagers perfectly, however, it wasn’t only some teenagers he had to deal with. It was seemingly the whole faculty, the dean, and various other members of staff.

 

To be honest, Richard had not anticipated getting the permission to bring Asher in. But his dean was apparently a big fan of Asher’s and the Master of the City's so she had pretty much moved mountains to make this possible in only two hours.

 

And once the ball had been rolling, social networks being as they were nowadays, there was no way of stopping it. So the whole faculty was there. The line had to be drawn somewhere and when other faculties and interested parties had started talking of coming, that had been it for Richard. This was supposed to be about learning and not sensationalism so he had put his fist down. Heavily. And for one moment he had allowed himself the thought of if they only knew that he was a supernatural being himself and they were around him all the time… but he had suppressed the thought quickly since that was a slippery slope. However, since so many more people were coming the talk had to have been moved from his small lecture hall to the main lecture hall of the faculty.

 

Jean-Claude had even sent some security because if Humans First or Humans Against Vampires or some other nutjob group heard of tonight it could end badly. And chances that one of the parents or even a student was a member of some group were not improbable, Richard thought.

 

So with only an hour delay, Richard started the talk by generally talking about the importance of being informed about the supernatural in the States nowadays and gave an overview of some important legislation in Missouri. He then gave the word to Asher, who started his talk by welcoming everyone and saying how he hoped they weren't disappointed that Ms Blake couldn't be there tonight, she had business out of state, he had smiled then coquettishly, wringing short laughs from nearly everyone because everyone had known Anita was on a vampire execution trip. Well, charisma Asher had in spades. And it was Asher who explained that Ms Blake had asked him to replace her.

 

Good move that, Richard had thought since it seemed it was Anita's idea and not his to bring Asher which could have implicated him in knowing even more about the supernatural world of St. Louis than was necessary and since Anita was dating the Master of the City and had provided them with his second in command as a replacement, nobody had felt slightest in the least.

 

What Richard quickly discovered, and had of course known but not really realized was that Asher was unbelievably charming and eloquent, even though he had massively toned down his sultry voice. He hadn’t quite realized how well Asher’s cutting and mocking remarks and generally sadistic behavior translated so well to the opposite as well. He was well spoken and confident, although this couldn't be easy on him at all, Richard speculated.

 

Asher talked about being a vampire in today's society in the States, which Richard actually found really interesting and informative and the rules they had to adhere to. He even talked about the things humans were supposed to do, to be safe from vampires, like never looking one directly in the eyes, and oh, don't worry, we don't think it's rude, smile, and Richard thought he was great.

 

“... and don't forget it is not the cross that keeps vampires away, it is the faith one has in the cross. If you do not believe in God, the cross therefore will not work for you or say if a Buddhist wanted help, he would not find it in the cross. I will leave you with these words unless someone has another question?”

 

And as predicted, nearly every hand in the auditorium went up.

 

Asher for a moment looked overwhelmed and glanced towards him, sitting in the first row. Richard got up and bounded over to Asher, then looked across the raised hands.

 

“Well, I don't know how to make this fair, but I suppose since this was supposed to be educational for my students, they can ask their questions and if we've got time and Asher was be agreeable, we could continue from that.”

 

There were some groans from some other faculty students, 'yes'es from his and a Gallic shrug from Asher.

 

“Janet, let's start with you.” And Richard comfortably slipped into moderator role.

 

“Well, Mr. Asher, I just wanted to know how old you are,” the teen asked with a becoming smile.

 

Asher nearly wanted to say, 'too old for you' but caught himself from answering the teenager with that. A vampire's age wasn't really something you asked but she didn't know better.

 

“Please, do call me Asher. I have only got the one name. Well, let us just say I am a bit older than Jean-Claude, the Master of the City.” Ohhs, and ahhhs were heard. But Janet looked a bit put out at the cop-out, Richard thought and quickly revealed to the audience that asking a vampire's age was like asking for a woman's age. Chuckles were heard especially from men in the audience.

 

And on and on it went. After the students were through, Asher looked a bit worse for wear.

At least no one had asked about Asher hiding half his face. Because there were just too many people, Richard quickly asked Asher how many questions he wanted to answer under his breath, to which Asher thought about it for a moment and then asked hopefully, “Ten?”

 

Richard knew he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but sighed, looked at all the remaining raised hands and asked, “Fifteen?”

 

Asher grumbled but nodded his acquiescence to which Richard breathed a sigh of relief.

 

And so it went on... and on.

 

When it ended Asher was inordinately glad. He felt drained. And for a vampire that said something. Trying to evade while still giving satisfying answers was so hard. He knew why he didn't like politics, neither human nor supernatural. But some of the questions... well, some had been alright, some had been impertinent, and some had been dangerous but he hoped he had revealed enough and not too much at the same time. He sighed again and massaged his temple while waiting for Richard to finish talking to the dean, whose lust Asher could smell from across the room.

 

The only good thing was that no extremist groups had heard about tonight and there had been no protesters or attempts on his life, which was a miracle in itself for something like this, he thought.

 

When Richard finished up, he came over to Asher's chair in the already darkened part of the lecture hall where Asher had closed his eyes to relax a bit. Richard leaned down over his sitting form and before Asher knew what was happening, their lips met softly and Richard whispered a heart-felt, “Thank you,” against his lips, having decided to swallow his pride and simply go with what he wanted to do, not what he thought he should want to do.

 

Asher's eyes opened and he looked straight into the eyes of the Ulfric.

 

“Come on, we're finished. I'll drive you home since you sent Jean-Claude's car and guards away already.”

 

Asher looked up and then got up, pressing against Richard while walking past him toward the car.

 

He sunk into the leathery softness of Richard's front seat, noting absently that he had never been in Richard's car before, while glancing at the Ulfric from the corner of his eye while he drove.

 

“Are you tired?” Richard asked with a small smile.

 

“I am, actually. This has been quite a draining experience. Although it was not as bad as my worst scenario.” Of course he didn't add that his worst scenario had been some human fanatics storming the hall or already being there, killing him in a most gruesome way.

 

Richard chuckled, “Yeah, but you did an amazing job. I'm pretty sure, everyone enjoyed themselves spectacularly.” Richard said happily next to Asher, while they walked towards the Circus' entrance from the parking lot. Somehow there was no awkward moment or feelings of either of them questioning what would happen tonight. Both knew where tonight was headed. But both of them ignored it completely.

 

“Indeed. Although I think they would have enjoyed it even more had they not needed to write a report about it,” Asher smirked at Richard.

 

“Ah, well Asher, that’s just how it is. Life isn’t fair.”

 

“No, it certainly isn’t,” Asher whispered gloomily and suddenly the mood was very different. Richard picked up on it immediately and stopped in one of the hallways to look at Asher, frowning but Asher just continued on towards his rooms.

 

“What’s the matter?” Richards asked once they were inside Asher’s rooms.

 

Asher stopped and turned around to face Richard.

 

“This… this you that behaves in such a normal ordinary way, it is very unlike you.”

 

“Well, what's normal?” Richard asked, equally gloomy now. “I'm the freaking wolf king of St. Louis and you're a master vampire. Is that normal?”

 

“In this day and age, while not commonplace is not out of the ordinary. You saw yourself tonight how fascinated the people were about the supernatural, especially the younger generation, they went into the evening with an open mind and many questions, that they got answered truthfully and eloquently. Mostly,” here Asher smiled, “wasn't that the goal?”

 

Richard just run one hand through his hair in a frustrated manner that also made Asher sigh.

 

“Richard, just go. This has been an exhausting evening and my head hurts and I need to feed. I really do not want to spend my remaining night spent fighting with you.”

 

Richard just growled a bit, which Asher thought was quite sexy but he really did not want any fights tonight so he didn't voice that thought.

 

Richard didn't know what to do, big surprise there. This was supposed to be all different. Asher was supposed to take the first step and he would just get swamped with the feelings he'd experience and not have to think at all. But Asher looked pale and a bit in pain and Richard felt bad because it was because of him that Asher hadn't had time to feed before leaving for the school in a hurry and all the questions and the many people probably hadn't helped.

 

Richard went over to Asher's couch and let himself fall onto it heavily, glad the piece was more sturdy than it looked. Asher glanced over and started walking in his direction when Richard stretched out his hand toward him invitingly.

 

As soon as their fingers touched, Richard pulled Asher toward him and bared his neck. Asher could have stopped, could have asked if this was really what Richard wanted but he was too selfish to ask and instead straddled Richard's muscular thighs and went for his throat without preambles.

 

Although Richard was prepared for this, thinking that Asher deserved some sort of compensation for the successful talk, the truth was, he longed to be near Asher again, longed to feel his lips, his fangs on him, in him. Asher straddled his legs and he could feel their bodies touching intimately, he felt Asher lean forward, since he had closed his eyes by now, felt Asher's hair fall forward to whisper across his jaw, felt Asher run his hands through his hair and felt Asher position his head with his hand wrapped tightly in his hair with sudden force, before Asher buried his fangs into his neck. A jolt jerked through Richard, although he knew Asher was not using his powers, or not completely anyways, since he wasn't cumming yet.

 

He felt the pressure and the pull on his blood, felt and heard Asher swallow the nourishing liquid, while Richard grabbed strongly onto Asher's hips, pulling him even tighter against his body, needing an anchor in the situation. Asher spread his legs wider across his lap until their crotches pressed firmly against each other, both already hard and aching and Richard moaned at the contact, his cock begging for release.

 

Asher had lost his casual suit jacket already, so Richard grabbed for the shirt and didn't bother with not ruining it, ripping it apart in the middle, figuring Asher had more than the one. He wanted to touch flesh without dislodging Asher from his neck. Both his hands grabbed onto Asher's bared hips now pressing their encased cocks tighter against each other in a rhythm that had Richard seeing stars. One hip so smooth, the other riddled by raised, scarred flesh.

 

Richard could smell his own blood in the air, whetting his appetite, until Asher slid his fangs out of the pinpricks he had made in his neck, making the movement more than what it was, before setting his mouth over Richard's and licking into his mouth, sharing the taste of blood that lingered in his mouth like metallic candy. His wolf was definitely roused but content to just come and play a bit happily not to frontally assault his psyche, as always when in Asher's proximity, his wolf felt languid, sated. If he didn't know better he'd think Asher's animal to call was the wolf but it seemed as if he and his wolf were the only ones that reacted to Asher like this. Yeah, yeah, he gathered his wolf liked Asher.

 

Asher broke their kiss to slowly lick Richard's throat and the still bleeding bite marks down to where two lines of blood were tickling his collarbone, and were then soaking into his own shirt.

 

Richard threw his head back and moaned at the clever tongue dipping into his clavicle sensuously, while Asher's busy hands were opening his shirt. 

 

Asher didn't stop his descent at the end of the blood trail, preferring to nuzzle against his left nipple, pulling on it with suction that had Richard move against Asher in a sensuous rhythm, before he struck down against the sensitive flesh around his nipple to open fresh fang marks at which he lavished again before rising once again and sharing the delicious blood with Richard with wet strokes of his tongue, making his eyes turn amber.

 

“Clothes, off.” Richard brought out in between the slippery kiss.

 

But Asher was already opening the front of Richard's jeans, unbuttoning the row of buttons that caged the Ulfric's cock and then pulling it and the underwear underneath off, without losing too much contact although Asher had to stand up to help Richard while he lifted his hips and Asher pulled off his pants.

 

When Asher wanted to go back to straddling his hips Richard stopped him with a hand on his abdomen, sliding upward to his shoulders and pulling off the ripped shirt, which Asher was still wearing, with one hand while the other opened the buttons on his trousers. But before Richard could pull off those too, Asher led him towards his bed, wanting them to be in the bed for the next part.

 

Richard naked was a sight to behold, all strong muscles, with the lines of blood slowly trickling down his torso and Asher had to restrain himself to not stop Richard and start licking again. Richard went down first on the bed, lying back against the silky comforter that lay across Asher’s big bed. Asher pulled off his trousers before kneeling above Richard and finally licking once more at those thin streams of blood around Richard’s nipple and sucking slightly, bringing forth more blood from the wound which had nearly closed. Richard moaned and once again Asher went up to share the taste of his blood. He saw that Richard's eyes were still amber but he didn't worry since he knew the Ulfric was in control, it was just the combination of blood and the musk of lust in the air that affected the wolf.

 

Their kiss lasted a good long while, their slippery tongues sliding around each others' mouths, their lips taking nips in between. Richard didn't know how long the kiss lasted, only knew that it was longer than any kiss in recent history, and it was especially noteworthy since both were already naked and once you got naked sometimes kisses were forgotten in the heat of the moment and the bared canvass of bodies but Asher lay fully on top of him, their bodies not sliding but moving together, which was a full body caress in and of itself. It was breathtaking, it was languid and so unbelievably hot, Richard couldn't believe he was experiencing all this with another man.

 

Although he had learned how to better avoid the fangs, there were some nicks and he figured he needed more practice to avoid bloodletting. When Asher stopped kissing him, his lips felt swollen and sensitive, attesting to the fact that he couldn't think of the last time when he had kissed or had been kissed like that.

 

Richard hands were running along Asher's flanks as the vampire leaned over to reach his night table and what it contained.

 

When he returned with a tube in his hand, Richard knew what would be coming next. His heavy, pulsing cock, was longing for release.

 

Asher held up the tube with a questioning cock to his eyebrows and Richard didn't have to think long before taking it and giving Asher a hungry look, as the vampire went down to lie on his stomach so Richard had the best access to his ass.

 

God, Asher's back was pure perfection, not the slightest imperfection marred the pale beauty and Richard couldn't stop himself from leaning down and running his tongue down the middle of Asher's back until he reached the dip right above Asher's ass cheeks and Asher twitched and moaned at the same time, making Richard chuckle and spend some more time on the area. Apparently, Asher was very sensitive there.

 

Asher was enjoying the ministrations of the Ulfric immensely, especially since this was the first time the Ulfric would be completely in charge. Richard for once wasn't nervous at all, being confident in his role as top, it seemed. Asher moaned as Richard let his hands glide down his ass cheeks, down the backs of his legs, where he sat in between, and Asher already anticipating, held his breath when Richard let the backs of his fingers glide over the backs of his knees, one of the most erogenous zones on his body and he groaned and jerked at the same time, holding tight to the comforter beneath him. Richard stopped for a second, assimilating, before Asher felt movement and the next thing he knew was Richard licking and nipping the back of his left knee. Asher jerked and felt like the sensations were too much before Richard's strong hands held the back of his thighs fast. Which was a good thing because the longer he spent paying attention to the backs of Asher's knees, the more Asher jerked around. When Asher started mumbling in French, Richard thought he had paid enough attention to the surprising erogenous zone.

 

He backtracked up to Asher's ass, where he with fingers dripping in lube, started to massage it into the little pucker in between Asher's ass cheeks that twitched and readily accepted the finger he pressed in.

 

Asher gasped as he felt his body being breached but he needed more and Richard quickly obliged with a second finger. Soon the two fingers were going in and out of his ass in a beautiful rhythm that had him lowering and lifting his hips in accord to Richard's movements. And when a third finger joined the other two he knew he needed Richard desperately. Needed to be filled, needed to be fucked. And apparently Richard heard something in his unintelligible mumblings or just knew when to stop teasing and pressed his body against him, guiding his beautiful, big, lubed cock against his ass, where he penetrated him with a burning intensity that Asher felt all throughout his body. He felt enormously filled, stretched around the big cock of the Ulfric but he loved every moment, especially when he heard the wolf's deep growl as he sunk balls deep into Asher's body.

 

Asher moved his hips up so Richard could move the hand that was resting against his flank, under him, if he wanted, which Richard instantly did, raising him up so his ass was in the air while Asher's boneless shoulders were still lying against the bed.

 

They moved together as if they had never done anything else. Long languid strokes that seemed to touch every part of Asher, pumping against his prostate gland on every single stroke. They moved against each other for so long, it seemed like their previous kissing, they were taking their time again, moving leisurely, precisely, letting everything else fall away.

 

It seemed as if they could move together like this for eternity, Asher thought, but what brought him over wasn't a hard stroke against his prostate or a strong pull on his cock, which Richard was handling with surprising confidence. It was Richard bowing over his back and placing a single kiss in the middle of his back, that made him explode all over Richard's hand, tighten up on the wolf king so hard he felt Richard shove into him one last time, exploding alongside him into bliss.

 

They collapsed across the bed, Richard still inside Asher, side by side, both breathing heavily, like they had run a marathon, which for two supernatural beings meant serious exercise.

 

It felt like hours before Richard seemed to have enough breath to talk.

 

“Jesus, that was intense.”

 

Asher didn't say anything just pressed the hand that was casually lying across his hips harder into his skin.

 

It was a good long while later before they moved again, Richard slowly slipping from the tight muscles of Asher's ass, sitting up and feeling like an old man. He looked down at himself and saw smears of blood all over his torso, especially around his left nipple but saw that the pin pricks themselves had closed.

 

He still needed a shower.

 

Richard nudged Asher, “Come on, shower time.”

 

Asher snorted, “I am not going to move.”

 

“Sure you will.” And Richard pulled him up into an albeit wobbly, standing position. Having to take care himself not to fall over.

 

So both stumbled into the shower, where they cleaned each other with languid strokes and soft kisses.

 

Lying back down in Asher’s bed had been an experience too, Asher thought smiling later. Both were so tired they pretty much fell onto the bed and didn’t even move from how they had fallen, when they heard a knock at the door. Before Asher could even ask who it was or do anything else, the door opened and Jason slumped in with, for once, a frown on his face and only pyjama bottoms on.

 

“Jason?” Asher asked aghast at Jason’s lack of manners to wait for him to ask him to enter.

 

Jason looked up with a sour face and just looked at the two of them in bed.

 

“I’m sorry, I really am Asher but I’m just so tired and Graham is sleeping in my room and he’s snoring like a fucking chainsaw and I’m pretty sure if I’d stayed there a moment longer, I’d have committed murder.”

 

Jason was advancing towards them.

 

“Shouldn’t you throw him out of your bed then?” Richard asked with a frown now too. Jason wasn’t one for a sour mood.

 

Jason just snorted, “Naw, that’d be too annoying. He’d be all grumpy and it takes him ages to get up and I’d probably cry in the end. And I couldn’t hear any hot-loving going on in here anymore, unlike so many other rooms I’ve tried, I tell you it’s a freaking love-fest tonight, so here I am, deal with it.”

 

Wow, Richard wasn’t used to such a grumpy Jason and before he could contemplate the matter more, Jason slumped into bed on his Ulfric’s side and slept before he could even get permission to stay.

 

Richard looked at Jason and then he looked at Asher, who still looked aghast and then Richard started to chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jason went to feed Jean-Claude the following night, he quickly realized that something was strange because when he entered the vampire’s bedroom, Jean-Claude stopped in his tracks as he was leaving the bathroom and looked over in his direction in surprise.

 

“ _Bonsoir_ ,  _mon loup_ ,” Jean-Claude’s voice greeted him, dripping with sultry, sexual heat, his gaze alert, his nostrils flaring delicately.

 

Jason shuddered as he heard it. It was deeper and more resonating than the vampire’s ordinary (already amazing) voice. Of course Jean-Claude consistently made feeding intensely pleasurable, but somehow he knew that the feeding tonight would be beyond the usual routine. He simply knew, although he couldn’t even begin to guess what had caused this sudden change in Jean-Claude. If he knew what had brought forth this blinding pressure in the air, this sensual, hot gaze… he would repeat it, Jason thought to himself, already anticipating what was to come.

 

When he went to lie on Jean-Claude’s bed, naked, full of sensual apprehension, waiting somewhat impatiently, he watched Jean-Claude come closer. Or rather, watched Jean-Claude  _glide_  closer and onto his bed, leaning over his willing victim and turning him so Jason was with his back to Jean-Claude’s chest, as was the vampire’s preferred position when feeding but this time Jean-Claude was definitely closer, their bodies touching completely, tightly.

 

Jason’s breath was coming in short hard strokes and he was waiting anxiously until Jean-Claude nuzzled his neck and  _licked_  a path across his throat with his tongue. It wasn’t long before the vampire pierced deep with a heavy strike of fangs. Jason shouted at the penetration and the hands that Jean-Claude let wander over the front of his body, pulled Jason tightly to the vampire. Marginally, Jason realized that this was not the  _ardeur_  at play but something else. That was his last thought before being completely pulled under Jean-Claude’s spell.

 

Jason usually ended up with an orgasm and a smile on his face when feeding Jean-Claude, so the pleasure was nothing new, when he eventually spilled himself into Jean-Claude’s sheets. However, as his brain started functioning again while his body was still shaking, he knew something had been very different. He continued to watch Jean-Claude’s masterful fingers stroking over very sensitive regions of his body as if in trance himself.

 

With a shudder, Jason managed to keep his eyes open and looked again at Jean-Claude who was lounging in bed next to him with his eyes closed, delicately licking his lips, as if he could still taste him there.

 

It took a while until Jason was able to form sentences.

 

“What was that?” He managed to whisper into the room.

 

Jean-Claude looked at the wolf lying satisfied and entirely loose in his bed and couldn’t contain an equally fulfilled smile.

 

“You smell like Asher and Richard and sex,  _mon pomme_ , a decidedly heady scent that will simply not leave me.”          

 

“Oh,” Jason started, “I slept in Asher’s bed ‘cause I pretty much got kicked out of my own. They were finished for the night though and even if they had continued, I tell you I was out and would probably not have woken up, I was so exhausted.”

 

Jean-Claude’s gaze coursed over Jason.

 

“You were exhausted?” The vampire inquired, leaning into his  _pomme de sang_  and looking him over.

 

Jason swallowed at the nearness of Jean-Claude so soon after such an amazing orgasm and gazed deep into the abyss that were the eyes of his master.

 

“Yeah, nothing to worry about though, Jean-Claude. I was just going out too much recently but I had a good night’s sleep in Asher and Richard’s bed and now I’m as good as new,” Jason smiled cheekily. It was that worried gaze of Jean-Claude that made Jason see past the fact that he had not inspired such lust in Jean-Claude.

 

“Good, I do not want you exhausted, Jason,” Jean-Claude whispered silkily into the wolf’s ear and licked delicately over the still slightly weeping but healing wound on his throat.

 

Jason shuddered at the motion and leaned into Jean-Claude just a bit.

 

“Jean-Claude?” Jason asked unsure of what was happening.

 

“Yes, my wolf?” Came the silky words breathed across Jason’s skin that made goose bumps break out all over his body and had things tighten up deliciously.

 

“Are you alright? I don’t want to stop you or anything but this seems a bit out of character…,” Jason let his words trail off, while Jean-Claude was slowly licking his way down Jason’s throat to his collarbone, nibbling on the bone and he would have gone down even further if Jason hadn’t spoken out. Since Jason did, Jean-Claude stopped in his tracks over the body of the wolf, his tongue having descended even further, so close to his nipple now. His head lifted and with lust glazed eyes he took in the position they were in before getting off of Jason completely.

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Jason sighed sadly.

 

“ _Non_ ,  _mon chiot_ , it was good that you did,” Jean-Claude said, “I was not myself.”

 

“Yeah, I was afraid you’d say something like that so it wouldn’t have been the best situation if I hadn’t stopped you, then.”

 

Jean-Claude let his palm caress over Jason’s cheek in a very gentle gesture that made Jason feel all warm inside.

 

“It was a good decision choosing you as my  _pomme de sang_ , Jason,” Jean-Claude said with gentleness and left the bed, vanishing into the bathroom and leaving Jason to his own thoughts.

 

Jean-Claude’s words left him all warm and fuzzy inside. He liked helping Jean-Claude and although he wouldn’t be opposed to a night in Jean-Claude’s bed where they did a lot more than sleep or feed, preferably with no other people in it, it wasn’t as if he was desperately in love with Jean-Claude. Well, he was kind of in love with Jean-Claude, but seriously, how could you not?  He had never had guy on guy sex, although obviously there had been touching and kissing before but generally he preferred women. It was basically just curiosity and he knew that he wanted someone to appease that curiosity, someone who had experience like Jean-Claude or Asher.

 

Asher would have been somewhat open about it a few months ago but back then Jason hadn’t been too sure about Asher yet. Of course the surly vampire had been with them for a while but Asher wasn’t the friendliest of vampires, his tongue sometimes even more cutting than his fangs, and Jason, despite all his snark and sarcasm, really didn’t want to put himself in a position where he could be hurt.

 

Everyone was remarking on how Richard had become more laid back and it wasn’t as if no one could smell Asher on Richard. However, the pack was used to Richard’s mercurial moods so no one dared to mention anything.

 

But it wasn’t just Richard who had changed. Asher had too. He was less ruthless in his cutting words. More relaxed about his scars. Less insecure. And yes, he was well aware that Asher used many defensive mechanisms to hide his insecurities. His most important security blanket was cutting cynicism.

 

For some inexplicable reason, Richard and Asher just made sense. They made sense in a really-hot-he-would-love-to-watch-the-two-have-sex kind of way and weirdly enough even in an emotional one. People might think that the two men couldn’t be more different but they were exactly the same where it counted. Both carrying weight that they shouldn’t have to. Both hiding from loved ones. Having a rage inside them that was kinda scary (even if Richard’s was largely due to Anita, there still had to have been something there before the marrying of the marks for Anita’s anger to take such fertile root).

 

It made sense, Jason thought, still lounging around in Jean-Claude’s bed, too lazy after the orgasmic feeding to do anything else but think.

 

They made sense.

 

~*~

 

Richard wasn’t in a bad mood. He was just a bit stressed. There was quite a lot of stuff happening at college right now, so he had papers and tests to mark and presentations to look over, field trips and labs to figure out for next term, that sort of thing. And then, of course, his responsibilities as Ulfric all left him busier than ever. Today’s responsibilities included chauffeur duties to Guilty Pleasures.

 

He was walking along the corridor leading back out of Guilty Pleasures when the back door opened and Jean-Claude exited a room. Oh so that had been the tingly feeling along the back of his neck, a member of his triumvirate near.

 

Richard hadn’t even planned to stop but, polite as his mother had raised him, he did say a friendly, “Hi, how’s it going?” or something of the like, Jean-Claude  _had_  recently helped him out with the idea of having Asher speak instead of Anita at his school, which had turned out perfectly, so.

 

“I am well, thank you _, mon loup_.”

 

And Richard wanted to leave it at that but Jean-Claude was squarely in his way, so unless he wanted to slide by Jean-Claude in an undignified way, he was stuck.

 

He just raised his eyebrows since he knew Jean-Claude had something to say.

 

“It came to me this evening that I am still quite puzzled as to what the relationship between you and Asher is.”

 

Richard flushed red.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Well, I suppose the easier question might be what you and Asher are doing?”

 

Richard didn’t know how to answer. This was an awkward situation to begin with as he had just left Asher’s bed this morning, after Jason had been gone already, with Asher basically dead at his side. Although that hadn’t freaked him out as much as he had expected it would and he had stayed longer than he would ever admit to, just watching him and… tracing the slope of the vampire’s chest downwards… he had stopped himself there though and left before he could do something even more embarrassing.

 

Simple truth was, he wasn’t completely sure either knew what this relationship was exactly.

 

Jean-Claude must have seen some of that on his face or had simply listened in on his thoughts even though his mental barriers were all in place, because Jean-Claude’s face became a bit gentler.

 

“Do not toy with him, Richard.”

 

“That’s not what I’m doing!” Richard was instantly defensive.

 

“If you simply want to experience the pleasures of sex with a man, there are more than enough people willing to indulge you, who are not as … complicated as Asher, as you well know.”

 

“What the-,” Richard started angrily but Jean-Claude kissed him mid-sentence.

 

Richard didn’t quite know what was going on. One moment they were having an, albeit awkward, civil conversation, the next moment Jean-Claude had stepped closer, had pushed him back into the wall of the corridor and was kissing him, one hand gently cradling his face.

 

The most surprising thing though? For a moment Richard was kissing him back. The thing was, ever since Richard had started having sex with Asher, he had been in an overly sensual mood. A simple hug from one of his wolves that usually would make him feel safe, home … pack, now made him more conscious of his body. Every touch on skin reminded him of Asher. Bumping into one of the other professors in school…. It just felt like  _more_ than it should. Amplified. He was a lycanthrope, he was used to touching. But this was different.

 

So here he was, in Guilty Pleasures kissing Jean-Claude. And Jean-Claude was kissing him with no hesitation whatsoever. His tongue quickly sliding wetly into Richard’s mouth, stroking along slick flesh. It wasn’t even the first kiss he had shared with Jean-Claude, as he remembered the night with him and Anita recently, but for some reason it felt wrong right now.

 

Richard got a hold of the situation quickly and pushed Jean-Claude away, a hand around the vampire’s throat, while wiping his other hand across his wet mouth, as if to erase all evidence of Jean-Claude there.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Richard raged at him, feeling his wolf stir as he raged at Jean-Claude.

 

“You let Asher do it. You let me do it not too long ago. Why not let me now?” And for one millisecond Richard was able to curb back his rage to contemplate how insecure and forlorn Jean-Claude had just sounded but just as quickly, he let his anger come to the fore again.

 

“Never do that again!” And with that Richard stormed past Jean-Claude out into the parking lot.

 

~*~

 

A week later Richard met up with Asher… in front of a cinema. Asher had been in the vicinity of the cinema already and Richard had been glad he didn’t have to pick him up at the Circus, because he had avoided it and Jean-Claude like his life depended on it. Thank god he was so busy with college and the pack therefore had a legitimate excuse to stay away. And Asher had dropped by a few days ago ...just to talk, of course…

 

 _Richard sat over his desk, red pen in hand_ , wondering why he continued to teach, as he read a paper about plate tectonics that had so clearly been simply copied and pasted from Wikipedia without even an attempt at changing a few words or paragraphs around, when he heard a knock at his door.

 

Thankful to leave the F for the time being, he went downstairs to open his door and saw Asher on the other side.

 

“Asher!” he stated redundantly, surprised.

 

“Richard, you look quite dreadful,” Asher observed and considered the disheveled wolf before simply walking past him, a plastic bag rustling as he walked into Richard’s kitchen and Richard just followed him… mainly because he didn’t quite know what was going on and also because he smelled something delicious in Asher’s bag.

 

“What are you doing here?” Richard asked perplexed, having eyes only for the delicious-smelling food Asher was pulling out of the bag.

 

Asher just allowed for a Gallic shrug before loading a plate he had taken from the washed stack next to the sink, with the contents of the carrier boxes and gave it to him.

 

“Eat,” Asher simply said.

 

It was completely bizarre. Here the two were standing in Richard’s kitchen. Asher, a centuries-old master vampire, Richard, the werewolf king of St. Louis, and it was so strangely... domestic and not like they had seen each other naked, Asher’s fangs inside him, just the other day. Here they were, Asher offering him food, making him eat it before he passed out marking. Completely bizarre.

 

But Richard wasn’t going to complain. He was starved and the food looked and smelled divine.

 

With a shake of his head, he took the plate and went over to the dinner table in his kitchen. As he pulled out a chair and went to sit down he stopped and pushed out the chair opposite him to indicate that Asher should sit down too. And Asher did.

 

But before he could dig in he realized he didn’t have any cutlery, so right as he was sitting down again he got up which seemed to startle Asher.

 

“Just getting a fork.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Asher replied and Richard bet that if Asher had been just a few decades younger, he would have blushed.

 

As he dug in, in order to get Asher to stop staring at him eat, he asked, “So what brings you here?”

 

Asher continued to just watch him for a few more moments, one hand bracing his chin and Richard had basically given up on getting an answer when Asher replied, “I do not quite know. I have not seen or heard from you in a while and I wondered how you were.” Asher seemed mystified himself why he had come and Richard chuckled soundlessly into a forkful of delicious, greasy Chinese food.

 

Until he remembered why he hadn’t gotten in touch with Asher, that is. Namely, Jean-Claude.

 

Richard tensed up but still continued to eat, wondering if he should tell Asher about what had happened with Jean-Claude. Perplexingly enough, Asher had told him he hadn’t slept with anyone else and even more perplexingly neither had Richard. So he couldn’t help feeling … guilty about it. And considering he had become somewhat more reasonable recently (he didn’t want to think about why) he thought Asher kind of deserved to know?

 

“So, a few days ago I went to Guilty Pleasures to drive one of my wolves to work and Jean-Claude was there and it was quite strange and then he kissed me and I don’t really know what happened and to be fair I might have kissed him back for a moment before I got my bearings and I just thought you should know.” And then he continued eating not looking at Asher who sat silent and still.

 

“Hmm, I thought something might have happened between the two of you since Jean-Claude could not look me in the eyes yesterday when I inquired if he had heard from you.” Richard stopped eating for a moment and looked up as he heard the  _very_  reasonable tone of Asher.

 

“Did you want to kiss Jean-Claude? You have kissed him before and seemed to enjoy it.” Richard still couldn’t decipher Asher’s calm voice. It was very peculiar.

 

Richard let the question run around his head for a moment but he already knew the answer as he had been asking himself the same question every day since the event.

 

“No. I didn’t.” Asher seemed to be surprised himself and continued, “It’s true that we’ve kissed before but first of all that was with Anita there and second of all it was kind of in the heat of the moment. And it wasn’t bad, I guess, but it’s not like …” But he couldn’t go on yet. Couldn’t say,  _‘But it’s not like kissing you’_. It still seemed too fresh in his mind to voice thoughts like that. He still didn’t know where he and Asher stood. Although he had come to a sort of epiphany that he enjoyed Asher and would want to continue their … relationship, it wasn’t as if he was in love with the vampire, right? And yet, he had felt like he was cheating on Asher when Jean-Claude had kissed him and that hadn’t felt good. It was different to kissing Asher. Kissing Asher was … more.

 

“Not like what?” Asher asked anyways, even though he saw the inner battle that the Ulfric was waging with himself but Richard was able to answer after a while, exactly  _because_  Asher had asked and asked so gently, as if he knew what it cost him to answer truthfully.

 

Richard took a deep breath and looked straight at Asher then, “It’s not like kissing you.”

 

And before Richard could move, he was out of the chair and pushed against the wall between the kitchen and his living room with a vampire kissing him. Well, kissing might be too tame a word for the open-mouthed ravishment that was taking place. Richard could feel Asher’s tongue slide against his, his mouth opened wide to accommodate the devouring, hot kiss. The wetness between them that they were exchanging, the lust rising as Asher undulated his body against his own, his back braced against the wall.

 

“Kissing you while you taste of food is strangely exciting”, Asher managed to utter between licks of his tongue against Richard’s.

 

Richard whined into the kiss and succumbed, letting his hands roam Asher’s body. His hands were cupping Asher’s perfect ass, pressing his hips even closer to his own, while Asher’s own hands were cradling his head, artfully maneuvering his mouth into deeper contact with his own.

 

Richard could feel their hard cocks rubbing against each other behind the denim of their jeans and wanted nothing more than to actually feel them rub against each other with no clothes on and was just about to slide his hands forward to open Asher’s buttoned jeans when Asher disentangled himself from Richard before he knew what was happening.

 

Richard growled at the loss, his wolf not happy at the interruption to its pleasure.

 

“What?!” Richard growled angrily at being denied as he tried to bring Asher back into his embrace.

 

Asher was smiling like nothing Richard had ever seen, completely elated, and it made him look almost innocent. Almost.

 

“Ah, I think you still have some grading to do and your food is getting cold, Richard.” And his name was whispered with French pronunciation, making it sound like  _Rishaaar_  and so softly, Richard had to close his eyes for a moment to get his bearing, his head leaning back against the wall.

 

“On Friday, we will go see a movie, be there at 8.15 pm. The movie starts at 8.30. Good evening, Richard.” Asher pronounced his name in English once more and then he left. Well, he stopped for a moment as he opened front door to look back with a very serious expression on his face.

 

“Do not let other people kiss you again.” Asher waited a moment to see if Richard was able to understand since he still hadn’t moved from his position leaning heavily against the wall.

 

“Ditto.” Richard growled. And Asher left, his blinding smile firmly in place again.

 

~*~

 

As he was going back to Danse Macabre where he still had some administrative tasks to fulfil, Asher contemplated his interaction with Richard. He didn’t even know what had made him go to Richard unannounced in the first place. He just knew he had missed the wolf the last few days and had been quite keen to see him again. He had also been a bit suspicious about the silence from both Richard and Jean-Claude but he had simply investigated himself instead of pouting about the situation, which had made him very proud.

 

He also realized he would have to thank the kitten, Nathaniel, more thoroughly after his run in with the leopard earlier in the evening, who had helped him book the movie tickets. That had been a completely new experience as well.

 

_Earlier that evening…_

 

When he arrived at Danse Macabre, he saw Nathaniel walking through the hallway heading towards the exit.

 

“Good evening, Asher”, the kitten said, ever polite.

 

“Good evening,  _chatton_ , what brings you here?”

 

“I brought Damien.”

 

Asher nodded.

 

“How are you?” The young leopard asked when he was closer, stopping and trying not to put too much curiosity into the tone of his voice, Asher could tell. He knew his situation with the Ulfric was somewhat of a point of gossip for the denizens of the Circus and the close supernatural community as it was simply not feasible to keep a relationship secret among supernatural beings. However, he was by nature a private man, which made it strange that he answered the leopard.

 

“Frankly, I do not know what is going on with Richard, I have not heard from nor seen him for quite a while.”

 

“Sorry I haven’t heard anything but I know he’s at home tonight. Jason mentioned something about Richard not being able to come out to a pack movie night because he had too much grading to do. Maybe just pop by his house?” The leopard suggested with an innocent smile. Once again, Asher was astonished at how the cat could have lived through what he had and still managed to be so genuinely innocent.

 

“Hmm, I am not sure, _petit_   _chatton_. Where are you going now? To Guilty Pleasures?”

 

“No, I’m meeting up with Jason and the others, we’re going to the cinema to watch that movie that Richard is missing.”

 

“Do you know if Richard was sad to be missing the movie?”

 

“It’s not as if it’s a superbly done cinematographic masterpiece but it’s a good and fun movie. Why don’t you take Richard?” Nathaniel suggested.

 

Asher was uncomfortable with the idea of going to the movies. He couldn’t remember having been to the movies since the first color pictures had been invented, when the excitement had been so great, even in him. Although, he couldn’t imagine how much they must have changed since then, it was daunting.

 

Nathaniel must have seen some of his thoughts on his face because with a straight face, he offered,

 

“Do you want to have a look at what’s playing and then buy some tickets?”

 

“Online?” Came Asher’s hesitant question.

 

“Yes, we can have a look at everything that is playing, also watch the trailers and then book the tickets online. We can even print the tickets out here. You can also print them out at the theatre at a ticket machine, send them to your email on your phone or if there’s no queue, just go to the actual people working there and the only thing you will need to give them is a code, and you will be able to get the tickets. We just need your credit card, that is.”

 

Asher still seemed hesitant, but Nathaniel continued,

 

“I have some time now, we can have a look at the showings on your computer in the office?”

 

And Asher relented, accepting the offer of the cat, and walked towards his office in Danse Macabre. 

 

~*~

 

So here Richard stood then, in the lobby of the cinema, waiting on Asher to get the tickets from the ticket machine that he had already bought online as he had triumphantly proclaimed when they met up. Richard nearly chuckled at how proud Asher was at having used the internet to buy their tickets and with a soft smile he followed Asher’s movements as he went to print out the tickets. His smile only intensified as he saw Asher pick up the tickets and return to him.

 

“How much do I owe you?”

 

“ _Non_ , it is my treat. This is a proper American date and I am taking you out.”

 

Richard couldn’t contain his chuckles anymore. It truly felt like he was a teenager here at the cinema for his first date and his chuckles abated a bit as sudden realization came - this could actually  _be_  considered their  _first_  date. He quickly tried to think and thankfully he remembered the Jazz club, which probably would be considered their first date.

 

But Richard just looked at Asher without freaking out and nodded towards the entrance of the cinema. They had their tickets validated but before they could enter the correct cinema, Asher stopped abruptly and looked at him then asked with all seriousness in his pretty French accent, “Would you like any snacks?”

 

And this time Richard couldn’t contain his roar of laughter at the surrealism of the situation. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had laughed this much. Had felt so carefree and … happy. Even all the stares he garnered couldn’t diminish his happiness.

 

“No, I’m good,” Richard said once he was able to contain his laughter. And an even more surreal thing happened then as Asher glanced at him shyly with a tongue caught in between his teeth, one dainty fang flashing.

 

With no further ado they went into the cinema and got their seats all the way in the back on the side. The movie was a blockbuster but it had been playing for a while and although it was a Friday night, the cinema wasn’t very full. Still they sat all the way in the right corner, not the middle but he thought he knew why so just settled in next to Asher and put his jacket onto the free seat next to him.

 

Richard wasn’t particularly interested in the movie itself and he was damn sure Asher wasn’t either. He would have bet a substantial amount of money this was not a movie Asher wanted to particularly see so while the adverts were playing he asked Asher why this movie and was answered with, “Why not?” so he was confirmed in his belief that Asher couldn’t care less about the movie. And Richard smiled in glee at the fact that this really was just like an American date between a teenaged couple.

 

He looked around and saw people haphazardly dispersed around the room, some couples, some singles and two groups of friends and for some reason he wasn’t at all bothered that he was here with a man, who some movie-goers would probably identify as his boyfriend, and would maybe even see kissing all throughout the movie. And for some reason, he just couldn’t get freaked out about that.

 

When the opening credits of the movie came on and the room darkened after the trailers, he could feel Asher’s hand lie softly on the armrest in between them and Richard who simply couldn’t help himself, slid his hand gently against the other man’s to interlace the tips of their fingers, still looking at the opening credits with rapt attention.

 

It was by design that Richard slouched down a bit in his seat, conveniently leaning towards Asher. When he turned towards the vampire, he was already there and their lips touched softly. Richard opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue and lips nibble on Asher’s upper lip softly, running his lips over the vampire’s fangs, quickly going back for more when he felt the vampire exhale pleasantly and return the gesture in kind. For a while, they continued this teasing dance, with not consuming or deep kisses but teasing, artful kisses for kisses’ sake with only slightly opened mouths, their tongues not entangled in their mouths but used as paint brushes to draw the line of a lip or touch the tip of the other’s tongue. It was sinful, no doubt about that as their heavy breathing attested to and their equally heavy cocks reminded them.

 

However, it was only so long that they could keep their kisses light, artful and teasing, before someone, Richard couldn’t be sure who, took the next step, so perfectly well timed, he wasn’t sure when or how it happened, just that now here they were with their mouths opened wide and their tongues entangled wetly, deeply, trying to pry their lips even farther apart to fuse even more of each other, as he carefully worked around Asher’s sharp fangs.

 

Richard was cupping Asher’s scarred right side of his face, letting his fingers glide over the vampire’s ear, caressing the top of Asher’s lobe in teasing glides before fisting his hand into Asher’s silky hair, pulling his head back sharply and eliciting a quiet, though, raw moan from Asher, before the vampire fisted his hands into Richard’s shirt and pulled him right back to his mouth.

 

His wolf was doing his strange nearly-purring in his head and Richard knew, although the wolf was close to the surface, he wouldn’t make an appearance as he was too busy reveling in the sensations that the vampire elicited in him.

 

The armrest between them was annoying, however, and soon Richard’s and Asher’s hard-ons were becoming constricting instead of pleasantly tingling as their make-out session became more intense.

 

So it was due to circumstance rather than desire that they went back to their previous kind of kissing even though both wanted their mouths to basically consume each other with deep, wet kisses. Soon, Asher left Richard’s mouth with a lingering touch before peppering butterfly kisses along his jaw, tipping Richard’s head back slightly with two fingers beneath his jawbone, before letting his tongue glide down his throat kissing Richard’s heavily pulsing jugular, his fangs near itching to take a bite and have the thick blood of the Ulfric run over his tongue.

 

Richard had to discipline himself harshly as all he wanted to do was groan at the contact on his sensitive skin.

 

“Do not worry, Richard, I will be attending to you properly later, letting my fangs pierce your skin, penetrating deep until I am sucking you deep inside,” Asher whispered dirtily against his throat.

 

It was hard to think for Richard, hard period. The only thing he wanted to do was be naked with the vampire in private right now.

 

At the same time, Richard couldn’t believe this was what he wanted quite frankly. He wanted a male vampire, Asher, to do  _things_  to him, wanted to do unspeakable things to the vampire. The most astonishing thing was though, that he was now at a place in his life, where that thought didn’t lead to a rage beyond all reason or make him run away again, he acknowledged it as what it was, something special. Something special only for Asher.

 

He even wanted the vampire to bite him, take sustenance from him, when only a few months ago he would have despised even the thought of feeding a vampire. But this was Asher.

 

The werewolf caressed the vampire’s hair in gentle, rhythmic strokes, tangling his fingers in the wavy locks until Asher pulled back slightly from caressing his throat to look at him in the dark, illuminated by the moving colors of the film.

 

Richard saw wonder on Asher’s face.

 

“The way you look at me right now,  _mon chéri_.” Asher stopped himself, leaning forward to press his lips infinitely gently to Richard’s once more, their previous need somewhat tempered. For now. Then Asher pulled back and curled slightly against him as best he could with the armrest between them but he still managed to lay his head gently against Richard’s shoulder, once again letting his eyes move towards the film. Their hands together on Richard’s strong thigh but only barely touching their pinkie fingers to the other. The possibility for more was in that moment more enticing than the actual holding of hands and went well with the undertones of suppressed desire which they would indulge in later. 

 

Richard contemplated what had just happened, and the fact that Asher was leaning against him in a decidedly romantic fashion. Everything was perfect though, he felt good, he felt calm. So what he did was lean his head sideways so it was resting gently atop Asher’s.

 

 

~*~

 

 

On their way back to the Circus in Richard’s car, neither could quite believe that they stayed through the whole movie. The humming need beneath both their skins had resonated throughout but they had had it leashed tightly. It might have had something to do with Asher’s fascination with the whole experience when he started focusing on the movie, though. He thought he heard Asher say,  _“This is wondrous,”_  at some point. He was sure to take Asher back to the cinema.

 

When they arrived at the Circus, there were no questions of what was going to happen next, no awkwardness. They got out of the car and headed for the entrance, where Asher unlocked the door and they were on their way down the stairs.

 

However, as soon as they cleared the first bend without meeting a single person, Richard had Asher against a wall, kissing him desperately.

 

“Ahh, ahh,” was the only thing Asher managed to bring forth as he felt the wolf’s weight pressing him against the uneven wall, while his arms slid up to cup Richard’s head tighter to his own as they licked into each other’s mouths with wet tongues.

 

With the last shred of sanity, though, Asher managed to disentangle himself and before Richard could voice his displeasure, he had pulled them quickly towards his quarters.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, their clothes were off with no subtlety, while basically dry-humping each other.

 

Before long, Richard had maneuvered Asher towards his sofa where the back of Asher’s knees hit the edge and he let himself fall back elegantly, stark naked. But Richard didn’t follow him down to straddle his lap; he kneeled in between the vampire’s legs kissing down the middle of his chest, exactly where the scarred and healthy skin met, with one hand around Asher’s throat, pulling the vampire’s upper body into a straight line. When he ran his tongue past a nipple, he stopped for a quick bite rolling the skin between his teeth, pulling the sensitive tip away from his body with just the right amount of pain that had Asher throw back his head even further against the back of his sofa, while one hand caressed Richard’s hair, directing him slightly. But Richard didn’t want to be directed.

 

He took both of Asher’s hands into his own and pulled them towards their sides, their fingers linked tightly before he let his tongue course down farther to where Asher’s cock lay erect over his testicles.    

 

Before Richard could let himself second-guess, he was tonguing Asher’s cock in glee, first letting his tongue run from root to tip, where he swirled before sucking it into his mouth, tasting the other man when he let his tongue slip into the slit.

 

It was difficult without the use of his hands to balance but Asher seemed to know how he wanted to move before he did and helped to counter balance his movements with his hands all the while moaning.

 

“Ah. Mmm. Richard! You are – AH. You are very…good at this.  _Mon Dieu_!” And he nearly broke Richard’s hand when the wolf used his teeth just this side of too much. They had both discovered that pain heightened their passions.

 

“Richard, you must stop! Or this…oh. Oh! Stop!” And Richard did indeed stop by lifting his head, looking directly at Asher and letting his cock pop free from his talented mouth. Before Richard’s mouth could get lonely though, Asher had ripped one hand free and used it bunch Richard’s hair into a fist before pulling his mouth over Asher’s hungrily.

 

Asher got up with Richard by directing him with his hand fisted in the wolf’s hair, back towards his bed where he pushed Richard down on his knees and got the tube of lubricant from his side table in one move. Quickly, without any great finesse, he slicked up his fingers and started out with two fingers inside Richard. The werewolf groaned at the tight, still unfamiliar fit and the sensation of Asher using two fingers to start out with, not one. He spread his knees farther apart to accommodate the vampire’s fingers better. Richard could feel more lubricant squelch as Asher squirted directly onto his stretching hole, using more and more to loosen him up properly and so everything was well lubricated. When Asher knowledgeably massaged his prostate again and again while readying him, Richard knew he couldn’t wait anymore,

 

“Inside! Get inside me!”

 

Asher didn’t have to be asked twice before he mounted Richard from behind, one hand guiding his cock toward Richard’s hole, while the other steadied the wolf’s side.

 

With a mighty push, which Asher was only able to deliver because Richard was a lycanthrope and would thus heal quickly if necessary, he shoved into the wolf. Asher also knew Richard could take the pain, as Richard cried out, his veins straining in his throat as the pain and pleasure centers in his brain couldn’t differentiate anymore. As if he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, Asher bowed over Richard’s back, a slow push and pull and swirl motion bumping at Richard’s prostate continuously, while he tongued Richard’s back. He scored his fangs against the flesh teasingly, drawing stripes of blood down Richard’s shoulder blades.

 

Quickly, the slow rhythm escalated to fucking as Asher guided Richard’s hands toward the headboard, which he had recently installed on his bed, just for Richard. The wolf gripped hard at the reinforced steel and shuddered – gripping a headboard truly did it for the Ulfric – while Asher licked the blood droplets from his back the slight scoring having already healed, down to Richard’s sides, which he had discovered were so sensitive.

 

Asher didn’t want Richard to come yet, he had other plans with Richard’s rampant cock, so he continued his brutal pace, seeking his own satisfaction, which after a sucking and this fucking was very quick to come by.

 

Before he knew it, his balls pulled high and tight to his body. He detected a hitch in Richard’s breathing that heralded the wolf’s own orgasm but he quickly put his fingers harsh and tight around the other man’s root, constricting his orgasm to a shuddering stop that enraged Richard to a shout, while he himself came hard, crying Richard’s name in French, his forehead lying on Richard’s back in utter satisfaction.

 

Slowly, still breathing harshly, he slipped from Richard’s tight passage and before he could get his bearing, Richard had turned him so Asher was now lying on his back with Richard coming over him.

 

The enraged wolf came down over the vampire, seeking a kiss and tasting his own blood still in Asher’s mouth, enflaming him even more after his aborted orgasm. Richard slowly moved Asher’s legs apart and lay down between them while searching for the tube of lubricant without looking, encountering it soon enough.

 

Richard slicked his cock quickly, shuddering at the sensation of his own hand on his sensitive shaft before using more lube to bring between Asher’s thighs, slicking around Asher’s hole once, twice before using two fingers to seek deep. Repeating it to push more lube into Asher’s body, watching every single reaction of the vampire.  

 

With no more foreplay, Richard slipped his cock into Asher as they were facing each other, the vampire’s hips slightly raised and setting a rolling rhythm that had Asher keening and Richard groaning.

 

Soon enough, Richard sought out Asher’s mouth, fused their lips, entangling their tongues, sliding wetly between their open mouths, licking and sipping as Asher had his arms wrapped around Richard’s neck, not letting him go and holding him tightly.  

 

However, this time when Richard was coming, Asher didn’t try to stop the wolf’s climax but instead tried to heighten it and pulled Richard’s neck to the side sharply with a grip in his hair, baring the Ulfric’s throat. He bit hard into Richard’s neck, and pushed every ounce of his power into the bite, making Richard explode so the wolf roared as his eyes changed to the golden-yellow of his wolf, a testament to how close the wolf was to the surface as Asher drank deeply from him. One leg curled high over Richard’s waist for a deep penetration, regulating the angle while facing each other, Asher directed Richard’s movements, as he was incapable to even think, so both would get the maximum pleasure out of it.

 

It was only when Asher came again that he was able to pull his fangs from Richard’s throat, crying out at his orgasm while clamping Richard tightly to him with his leg.

 

Richard hadn’t stopped coming yet, having been rolled deeply and completely. His mind and body open to Asher unlike any time before. Asher’s bite in itself was pleasure but with the vampire’s cool volatile power added into the mix, there was no escaping.

 

Foggily, Richard could feel Asher’s semen slipping from his own asshole as his blood slid in twin lines down from his throat, as he was lying crumpled over the other man, curled into Asher, giving the other man slow, jerky thrusts because he couldn’t help himself, pressing Asher into the mattress with his weight.

 

When Richard came to, he came to with Asher gentling him by caressing his back from head to ass as far as he could reach in comforting strokes while he lapped at the wound at his neck lazily, helping Richard through the shudders. The vampire wasn’t feeding anymore, just tasting and lapping as if he couldn’t help himself from getting every tiny taste of blood from Richard’s sensitized body.

 

Still high on orgasms, he turned his head towards Asher and gave his neck a lick right over the other man’s jugular to which Asher moaned leisurely.

 

“Ah, that was delicious,  _mon chéri_ ,” Asher breathed in between his licks.

 

With one slow, reverent kiss, Asher pulled back from the wolf’s neck after the wound had started to close but Richard didn’t want to move. His head was perfectly cradled against Asher’s neck and his body was draped over Asher’s, seemingly every inch of their bodies touching. They were both nearly the same height, Richard being just an inch or so taller, their bodies fit together beautifully and Richard didn’t have to fear squishing the other man, who cradled him in between his thighs, his hands alternately caressing his back or stroking through Richard’s hair. 

 

Richard’s cock was starting to slip out of Asher and he shuddered, feeling some of his come follow his exit and drip out of Asher’s hole. Pressing his forehead against Asher’s neck he closed his eyes tightly to try to stem the tears that inexplicably, suddenly wanted to pour out of him. He must not have been too successful in stemming the flood as Asher stopped in his stroking. The vampire’s legs tightened around his hips, not wanting to let go.

 

“Richard?” Asher asked carefully, not wanting to spook the werewolf king.

 

“Yes?” He tried to sound normal, not as if he was about to cry like a baby and he was somewhat successful, he thought, until a big sob shook his frame and destroyed the ruse.

 

Asher was loosening his hold around Richard but he didn’t want that!

 

“NO!” Richard was firm, and clarified what he meant by holding Asher’s thigh tightly against his hip. He didn’t want Asher to leave him.

 

“Richard, talk to me.” Asher implored quietly, as another shudder wracked Richard. Asher pressed his cheek against Richard’s where the wolf was tucked tightly into the vampire’s shoulder.

 

Richard just shook his head, no, he couldn’t put into words what all this felt like. Never in a million years could he have imagined that he would be in bed with a guy, a vampire, and it would be earth-shattering. Or at least, it shook  _his_  world. His world view. But it was simply amazing how everything had developed. But he knew that being here with Asher, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Asher must have realized some of what was going through his mind because he started up a slow stroking rhythm over Richard’s sweaty back again, not saying anything.

 

Their sweaty bodies were cooling and considering the properties of cooling sweat and the fact that they were so tightly pressed against each other, they might as well be superglued together.

 

Once Richard’s sobs had subsided, he wanted the other man to forget his crying but he couldn’t seem to stop. He was so vulnerable right then and Richard wasn’t even pretending to hold his weight up and was lying with his full weight on Asher, full-out crying and shaking.

 

Eventually, Richard got himself under control again and just sighed heavily against Asher’s neck – that special sigh that came out after a great bout of cathartic crying – and Richard could feel goose bumps break out across the vampire.

 

“Are you cold?” Richard simply asked even though he knew it was a ridiculous question just then.

 

He could feel Asher’s smile against his head and could hear it in his voice as he whispered, clearly amused, “Richard, you are like a furnace against me.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

 

“ _Non_ , don’t be sorry, Richard, I am  _quite_  comfortable. However, I would not say no to a shower. Or a bath.”

 

Richard pulled back, their skin suctioned to each other, while Richard tried to avoid looking at Asher, hiding his obviously red eyes. He wasn’t a crybaby. However, Asher wouldn’t let him hide.

 

He cradled Richard’s face and pulled it towards him so he had to face Asher straight on, so close their noses nearly touched.

 

“I do realize the irony of this but, Richard, please do not hide from me.”

 

Richard waited a moment, as if to gather his strength before he faced Asher, his eyes indeed red.

 

To Richard’s embarrassment, another tear trickled out of his eye but before he could die from shame, Asher leaned in, swiped the tear away with a gentle thumb while he brushed his lips against Richard’s softly, knowing this was what they both needed. Asher touched his forehead to Richard’s and just breathed him in.

 

~*~

 

A while later they were languishing in Asher’s bathtub after quick individual showers to get the worst of the come and sweat off of themselves. Even though the bathtub wasn’t as big as Jean-Claude’s ostentatious mini pool, it still fit both of them comfortably, which was probably good since Richard had fallen asleep against Asher’s front nearly as soon as they had entered the tub and Richard had arranged himself against Asher as if he had planned this from the start. Both were wrinkled by now but the water was still hot, thanks to Asher being able to reach the water spouts even with limited mobility as he didn’t want to wake the Ulfric, who quite obviously needed his sleep right now.

 

He heard a quiet knock on his outer door. He looked at the two of them and saw that the water was murky due to the soap and black color of his tub and still hid most of them and could protect Richard’s sensibilities should he wake up. He indicated the person to enter since he knew it was Jean-Claude.

 

Jean-Claude indeed entered and was about to speak when he halted as he saw Richard asleep in Asher’s arms.

 

Speaking in hushed tones and switching to French as they were wont to do when no one else was around,

 

“Loath as I am to disturb you I came to tell you sunrise is in less than half an hour.”

 

“I know. I can feel that it’s late.”

 

Neither spoke or moved until Richard sighed in his sleep, drawing both their glances but the wolf continued his reverie.

 

“I’ve always known there was something between the two of you. After your very first meeting, I felt it in the air. But I don’t think I ever imagined it ending like this, with him asleep in your arms instead of bloodshed.”

 

Asher just laid his head against Richard’s, closed his eyes and smiled a secret smile. He knew they were kindred and he could feel his heart, guarded so strongly, start to open up.

 

~*~

 

When Richard woke, it was to Asher licking a path along his shoulder. For a moment he was very disoriented and confused, especially as he couldn’t remember where he was. Also, because they were surrounded by so much water and he didn’t have a habit of sleeping in bathtubs.

 

He was a bit logy and his brain felt foggy but the first thing he noticed was that the skin on his fingers was unrecognizable, all wrinkled and water logged.

 

He turned around languidly as he heard Asher sigh.

 

“As much as I did not want to wake you, or move for that matter, I need to leave – the sun is rising.”

 

Richard was still feeling a bit out of it but his faculties were returning bit by bit.

 

“You’re welcome to stay in my bed of course, until you feel more rested, it is a Saturday, so you don’t need to worry about waking up for work. Also, the sheets have just been changed.” That statement was accompanied by a devilish smile, reminding Richard of why new sheets had been necessary.

 

Quite honestly, sleeping in a bed sounded heavenly to Richard. As soon as his brain got the memo that it didn’t need to start up fully, he closed his eyes to their half-lidded state again and Asher led a dazed Richard to his bed, after drying him, gently, where he got an inordinate amount of pleasure seeing Richard cuddle into the fresh bed sheets, and where the wolf fell asleep after a heartfelt sigh. Asher wished for a moment he could join the younger man in his bed and be aware enough to enjoy it, before leaving for the coffin room with a sigh. On his way there he contemplated turning around and joining Richard once more. He had slept with him before during the day, for a short bit anyways, but he felt bizarrely selfish and wanted to enjoy every moment he spent with Richard and to be awake for it and not ‘dead’ to the world.  

 

When Asher returned in the late afternoon, Richard was still sleeping deeply and with glee, the vampire simply joined the wolf in the bed to languish a bit next to him. Richard woke for a short moment, pulling Asher’s arm across his body so the vampire was spooning his back tightly, cuddling the vampire close to his hot body.

 

This was exactly what Asher had wished for in his morose walk to the coffin room this morning, to lie next to his lover - and truly that’s what the Ulfric now was, his lover - who wanted him in his bed, held tightly against his body where he could feel Richard’s strong and kingly heart beat steady and calm against his skin, knowing that wherever this relationship was going, it had only just started. Now it was Asher who cried. And Richard held him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, my slightly edited version of my fic, originally posted on PommeDeSang. Back then I did have a beta reader so let me just thank 'epicfailure' from PDS once again, maybe she will see it someday :) Also there was one user who was crazily into this fic, username 'Scarrs' without whom I wouldn't have finished this back all the way back when. 
> 
> To everyone else, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
